DEATH LOVE -L Y LIGHT
by EME7
Summary: Light tiene muy claro que debe de matar a L para poder ser el rey del nuevo mundo, y bajo el nombre de Kira matar a todos los criminales. Pero de repente, una noche L le llama a su habitación y pasa algo que hace que Light pierda de vista su objetivo.
1. CAP1 CONFESIÓN

**CAP. 1 CONFESIÓN**

Light se encuentra en su habitación, como siempre a oscuras, con su lámpara como único foco de luz. Así sus padres pensarán que está durmiendo, cuando realmente está frente al death note, intentando recordar los rostros de los criminales que han salido en la tele para matarlos. Últimamente pensaba en cambiar la forma en la que morían, para despistar, pero igualmente sabrían que era Kira quienes los mataban, así que no importaba.

-Oye Light –dice Ryuk –ya podrías traerme alguna manzana, aunque los shinigami no muramos de hambre pero siempre tenemos nuestros caprichitos.

-Ahora no, Ryuk –responde Light firme, sin apartar la mirada de la hoja en blanco.

De repente, el móvil vibra. Siempre lo ponía en vibración por si algún imprevisto o llamada de Misa. Coge el móvil de encima de la cama y lo abre. En la pantalla ahora encendida pone "Ryusaki", o como él lo llamaba cuando estaban investigando, L. ¿Qué hacía llamándole a altas hora de la noche?, a lo mejor quiere comprobar si realmente está dormido, teniendo en cuenta que sospecha que él sea Kira. Light espera un poco y contesta con voz como si se hubiera despertado a causa del móvil.

-¿Si?, ¿quién es? –pregunta

-Light, soy Ryusaki –contesta L. Lo que le sorprende a Light es lo precavido que es incluso con las conversaciones telefónicas al decir que es Riusaki y no L, aunque igualmente los dos nombres eran falsos. –Siento despertarte, pero tengo que enseñarte algo sobre el caso que podría interesarte.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –pregunta de nuevo Light con tono dormido.

-Sí –responde rotundamente L. –Te espero en mi habitación. –cuelga el teléfono.

A Light no se le pasa otra cosa por la cabeza que maldito L. Teniendo en cuenta que le ha hecho creer que lo acaba de despertar, es normal que tarde en llegar, por lo que se apresura en escribir un par de nombres en el death note antes de salir de casa.

-Ryuk, voy a dar una vuelta –propone Light con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se cambia de ropa y sale de la habitación. La casa está ahora dormida, y a la hora que era nadie se percataría de su ausencia, ni si quiera su padre. Sin duda L pensaba en todo.

-Yo voy a quedarme comiendo manzanas. –Anuncia Ryuk. –Ya me contarás cómo te ha ido con ese tal L.

Light se encuentra frente a la puerta de la habitación de L. Ya no hay motivos por los que fingir que está recién despierto, entonces sin vacilar pega en la puerta.

-Está abierta –se escucha la voz de L desde el interior de la habitación. –Puedes pasar.

Light empuja la puerta despacio y descubre que no hay ninguna luz encendida, tan solo la del televisor que se encuentra frente a L.

Light se pregunta qué era aquello tan importante que quería decirle, tan importante como para llamarlo en plena noche y hacerle ir hasta su habitación, sin molestarse si quiera en llamar a algún miembro del equipo. ¿Querría decirle que sabía que era Kira? No, de ser así querría que todos fueran testigos, por lo que podía deducir lo que tenía que decirle era algo que solamente podía contarle a él, y que no quiere que nadie más sepa.

-Siéntate, Light –este obedece, nunca antes le había pedido que se sentara, sin duda aquello era demasiado importante como para compartirlo con el resto. O por el contrario, no lo era en absoluto. -Seguramente, te estarás preguntando por qué te he hecho venir. Ya que pensamos igual, he podido deducirlo al instante. –L toma un sobro de su café, que para variar tiene un alto nivel de azúcar, como todo lo que come. –No te he hecho venir para decir que sospecho que seas Kira, eso ya lo sabes. Y tampoco vamos a discutir sobre todas las pistas que te apuntan. Si por mi fuera te encerraba ahora mismo, pero no cometes ni un solo error.

-Entonces, ¿qué? –Abre Light los brazos – ¿me has hecho venir porque no puedes dormir?

-Claro que no, de ser así no estaría tomando café, ¿no crees? –Se produce un largo e incómodo silencio para Light, tanto que puede sentir los pensamientos de L en el ambiente –es extraño –dice por fin.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Hablar contigo de algo que no sea sobre el caso Kira, tanto que incluso me resulta difícil.

-Vamos, L –resopla –no tengo toda la noche.

-¿Qué prisas tienes? –Pregunta L con tono picarón –Ya está el segundo Kira que trabaja por ti.

Ese comentario enfurece tanto a Light, quien no puede evitar levantarse del sillón para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a L. La taza de café pasa de la mano de este a caer encima de la alfombra, tornándola de un color marrón oscuro, tan oscuro que incluso parece negro.

-¡Estoy harto! –grita Light, quien se encuentra encima de L, y por fin se rompe el incómodo silencio. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy Kira? –Light agarra a L por la camisa, dispuesto a pegarle otro puñetazo, pero entonces L se impulsa y le pega una patada a Light en la cara, con una fuerza tan brutal que Light termina sentado en el sillón donde se encontraba, gimiendo de dolor.

Esta vez es L quien se pone encima de Light, en una postura parecida a la que suele estar siempre.

-¡Estas tan obsesionado que no eres capaz de hablar de otra cosa! –grita de nuevo Light.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿que no puedo parar de pensar en ti? ¡¿Qué deseo que no seas Kira?!

L coge aire, impresionado ante las palabras que acababa de decir. Nunca antes se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos de aquella manera. De hecho nunca mezclaba el trabajo con su vida personal, aunque no tuviera mucho de esta última. Ahora Light, es decir, Kira sabía que L no quería encerrarlo. El rostro de Light se tornó en un blanco pálido, y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que no podía apreciarse el iris de sus ojos, tal y como pasaba con los ojos de L.

-Yo… -empieza Light, buscando las palabras, pero su frase queda interrumpida.

L se lanza hacia los labios de Light como un tigre sobre su presa. Sus labios se juntan y bailan como baila el mar con las rocas. L saborea cada grieta de los labios de Light y viceversa. Le besa con fuerza y ansia, como si todos los momentos cayados quisieran expresarlo de aquella manera, como si aquello que estaba sucediendo no pudiera volver a repetirse jamás. Light no puede dejar de acariciar el torso de L, su figura esbelta y delgada a pesar de solo comer comida alta en azúcar. Le agarraba del pelo, alborotándoselo aún más, sentía que L quería dominarle, quería manejar la situación, pero Light se resistía, por lo que besaba con más fuerza y se aferraba a su camiseta, rompiendo cada centímetro que les separaba. L olía a café y fresas, algo que reconfortaba a Light y que al mismo tiempo odiaba, en una parte de su cerebro gritaba "es el enemigo", pero en su corazón deseaba saborear la boca de L, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, seguir luchando contra el incluso en los besos que se estaban dando. De nuevo, L intentaba dominar la situación, pero Light se resistía y le besaba aún más fuerte, con mucha más pasión que él. Agarraba su pelo alborotado, mientras pasaba la otra mano bajo su camisa y sentía su pecho desnudo.

Pero entonces, algo en su interior cambió. Estaba besando a L, el mejor detective del mundo, su oponente, la persona que pretendía matar para poder ser el dios del nuevo mundo. Y le molestaba pensar que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer matarlo. Light, es decir, Kira. Separa a L de otro puñetazo en la cara, quien cae al suelo de espaldas frente a él y este hace un gemido de dolor, apretando los ojos tanto que juraría no reconocerlo de aquél modo.

-Estás loco. –dice Light mientras se levanta del sillón.

-Sí, Light –gime L de dolor, con una mano en el lugar donde le ha pegado. –puede que me haya vuelto loco. –se produce de nuevo un incómodo silencio. –Creo que es mejor que te vayas –susurra, como si aquellas palabras le costaran pronunciarlas.

Light observó a L, quien seguía con la cabeza agachada, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Se abrochó la camisa, que sorprendentemente la tenía abierta de par en par. Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta con paso lento, como si quisiera revivir el silencio que el mismísimo L había roto, como si le hubiese leído la mente. Pero antes de que este coja el pomo.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo, Light? –pregunta L en voz baja.

-Ahora me pedirás que hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. –dice Light con tono tranquilo, pero con decepción en la voz.

-A veces –empieza a decir L –nos parecemos tanto, que incluso me asusto. Eso significa que incluso yo podría ser Kira. -Light se enfurece, ¿se estaba riendo en su cara? Pero L está ahora más pálido que nunca, como si aquella acción le hubiera consumido en lo más profundo. –vete ya, Light. –pide L, aún tumbado sobre el suelo y sin mirarle directamente.

Light obedece, odiaba aquella sensación, la sensación de poder que tenía L sobre él, y su incapacidad para reprocharle. Pero por suerte, eso solo le pasaba a Light, y no a Kira. Este vuelve a su casa e ignora las preguntas de Ryuk, quien se encuentra en su cama atiborrándose de manzanas, a las que, por primera vez les vio utilidad.

Mientras, en la habitación de aquél hotel, L luchaba por ponerse en pie, pero el dolor de la espalda le molestaba, ahora el silencio que odiaba Light estaba lleno de quejas de L.

-Watari –susurra, alarga el brazo hasta la mesa que hay en frente del televisor y aprieta un botón que se encuentra debajo de esta. De repente, miles de alarmas suenan, y un quejido de L queda silenciado cuando consigue ponerse boca abajo, dejando visible los cristales de la taza de café, hincados en su espalda.


	2. CAP2 EL JUEGO DE L

**CAP. 2 EL JUEGO DE L**

 **Después de la confesión de L hacia Light, este queda muy tocado. ¿Fue sincero con él o es todo una prueba más para descubrir si es Kira?. Light decide sobrepasar los límites con L para hacerle abandonar su juego. La pregunta que ronda la mente de Light es: ¿lo hará?**

Light se encuentra tumbado en su cama, observando su techo color gris, no es que estuviera fijándose en la pintura de hacía ya tres años, sino que estaba inmerso en sus propios sentimientos. Sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado, no quería pensar que un sentimiento como el deseo hacia L le invadía todo su cuerpo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ahogar ese deseo, eliminarlo, como hacía con las personas al escribir sus nombres en el cuaderno de muerte. Pero por otro lado deseaba no haber pegado a L, dejar que su cuerpo se funda con el suyo hasta volverse uno. Necesitaba volver a besarle, sentir sus labios con sabor a fresa y café, pero algo en su interior quería matarlo, que desapareciera y así poder ser el rey del nuevo mundo.

—Hey, Light –dice Ryuk. –al final no me has contado nada de lo que pasó anoche con ese tal L. Dime, ¿te acusó de nuevo de ser Kira?

-Sí Ryuk, ese malnacido me hizo ir andando hasta allí en plena noche, simplemente para mostrarme unas grabaciones en las que aparecía yo en una tienda, mientras moría un hombre atropellado. –se produjo una leve pausa, en la cual Light pensó en la necesidad de saber por qué L le había echado de su habitación, cierto es que le apartó de un puñetazo, pero eso no es nada nuevo. –y después me acusó de ser Kira.

-Ándate con ojo, Light. Ese L es demasiado listo, incluso más que tú. –Light le echa una mirada amenzante a Ryuk.

De repente, pegan a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Light soy yo. –Anuncia su padre. –L nos ha convocado para una reunión en su habitación de hotel.

Light se preguntaba qué quería L, o qué pretendía, después de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Este L, es demasiado listo como dice Ryuk, seguramente lo hace para no levantar sospechas y que todo vaya con total normalidad. A Light le resultaba increíble por su parte preocuparse más por cómo actuar frente a L por lo que pasó la noche anterior, que por el hecho de ser Kira.

-Ya voy, papá –dice con tono tranquilo.

"Maldito", pensó Light.

-Seguro que incluso lo de anoche era un plan para averiguar si soy Kira. –Da un golpe en la mesa. –cabrón, se cree que puede jugar conmigo, con mis sentimientos. –respira profundamente para tranquilizarse. –pero no me importa, porque averiguaré su nombre, y le mataré.

-No sé por qué te enfadas Light, sabes desde el principio que su objetivo es averiguar si tú eres Kira. –Comenta Ryuk, claro que él no sabe lo que realmente pasó la noche anterior –te ha puesto muchas pruebas para ver si caías en alguna.

Entonces, algo dentro de la mente de Light se activa.

-Tienes razón, Ryuk. –agacha la cabeza y apoya una mano sobre el cuaderno de muerte. –es demasiado listo, como has dicho antes, pero nunca pensé que se involucrara tanto en el caso. En todo caso, la prueba de anoche la superé con creces, por eso me reclama hoy. –se produce un pequeño silencio. –Está bien, si quiere jugar, a mí no me gusta perder. Cruzaré la línea de tal manera que incluso el mismísimo L, tendrá que abandonar el juego.

Con la risa de Ryuk de fondo, Light se dispuso a abandonar su cuarto, encontrarse con su padre y adentrarse en el coche que le llevaría hasta el encuentro de L, quien el esperaba en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

Light caminaba junto a su padre, ya pisaba la moqueta del suelo del hotel, el calor que emanaba de ella le recordaba que hacía menos de 8 horas había pisado el mismo suelo, y había estado en la habitación a la que ahora se dirigía, solo que en aquél momento seguramente se encontraría llena de otros agentes, y la luz dejaría ver al verdadero L; el mejor detective del mundo.

-Light –dice su padre, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, impidiendo de esa manera que abra la puerta de la habitación. –tengo que decirte algo, antes de que entremos.

-Dime, papá –responde Light, creyendo que aquello que su padre tenía que decirle, confirmaría su teoría respecto a que L se había involucrado de tal modo para hacer creer a Light que siente algo. -¿ocurre algo?

-Es sobre el caso, ya sabes que L sospecha de ti. –confiesa. –Yo siempre voy a defender tu inocencia, porque sé que tú no eres Kira. Por eso creo que es mejor que no vengas a más reuniones. –hace una pausa mientras le pone una mano en el hombro a su hijo, al asesino de masas. –no creo que sea bueno para ti, ni para tus estudios el hecho de estar constantemente en el punto de mira.

Light se cabreó por dentro, odiaba que su padre no le proporcionara la pieza que le faltaba, y al mismo tiempo su bondad y protección hacia su hijo le parecía excesiva.

-Papá no puedes impedirme que abandone el caso. -dice con indignación -El mismo L me pidió que le ayudara y para mí es un verdadero placer. -vale, quizás esa última palabra no era del todo necesaria.

-Pero Light…

-No, papá. –le interrumpe. –Voy a seguir en el caso junto a L, me da igual que sospeche de mí. Si soy inocente eso no debería de preocuparme, de hecho, no me preocupa.

-Estoy…tan orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Light dirige una última mirada a su padre y abre la puerta, impaciente por ver la reacción de L, comprobar si miente tan bien como él. No había pensado exactamente en cómo actuar, ya que debía de actuar como normalidad, como si la noche anterior nunca hubiera pasado, ese fue al acuerdo que llegaron.

-¡Ah! –exclama Matsuda con una sonrisa en la cara. –Jefe, Light, al fin estáis aquí. Hemos estado esperando, Ryuzaki tiene algo que decirnos.

-Hola a todos –saluda Light. –Hola, Ryuzaki

-Hola, Light –le devuelve el saludo sin apartar la vista del televisor, lo hacía siempre, pero nunca le había importado, hasta ahora. –estábamos esperando para ver una cosa. –pulsa un botón y el televisor se enciende. –Estas son unas imágenes de unas chicas modelos sobre una pasarela, todo va bien, hasta que de repente –Matsuda coge aire mientras se lleva la mano a la boca. –sufren todas un ataque cardíaco y mueren en el acto, todas al mismo tiempo. –L vuelve a pulsar el mismo botón y la pantalla se funde a negro. –Antes de sacar ningunas conclusión, Light y yo nos quedaremos aquí para debatir lo que acabamos de ver, el resto podéis iros a la otra sala a reflexionar. Cuando os indique, entraréis y me expondréis vuestras conclusiones.

Aquello alteró a Light, de verdad L había pedido al resto que se fueran mientras ellos volvían a quedarse solos, nada más llegar.

-Muy buena idea, Ryusaki –responde el padre de Light, quien dedica una mirada reconfortante a su hijo.

Tras aquellas palabras, los agentes abandonaron la sala, dejando a Light junto a L solos de nuevo.

-Se te ha ido la cabeza –empieza Light.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta L, mirándole a la cara por primera vez desde que llegó.

-De verdad –Light aprieta el puño con fuerza, con ganas de atestarle otro puñetazo. –no sé cómo no lo vi venir. Te has involucrado hasta tal punto usar tu cuerpo y jugar con mis sentimientos, todo para…

-Saber si eres Kira –termina L. Aquellas palabra impactan a Light, odiaba esa forma tan descarada y fría para decir las cosas. Este se incorpora y se pone de pie. –No lo hice por eso. Light, no todo ladrón son de la misma condición, si tú mientes y te engañas a ti mismo, no significa que yo lo hiciera anoche.

-Anoche no existió, L. –pronuncia Light con rabia. –anoche no pasó nada.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver la realidad, Light? –se pone frente a él y lo mira directamente a los ojos. -¿Por qué quieres eliminar la verdad? Eso es acto de Kira, no de ti.

-Tú mismo me dijiste anoche que hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No te equivoques Light, esa frase la dijiste tú. –dice con media sonrisa en la cara. L le había hecho una jugada a Light, y este había perdido un peón.

Sí es verdad que Light había dicho la frase por sí solo, interrumpiendo a L cuando le preguntó si podía pedirle algo. La rabia invade a Light, y a Kira, ahora ambos querían matarle, por lo que le coge del brazo y lo levanta, haciéndolo girar para que quede de espaldas a él, mientras con una mano lo mantiene atrapado, con la otra le tapa la boca. Light nota la respiración tranquila de L, este podía escaparse si quisiera, cosa que ambos sabían.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de jugar, juguemos. –el tono de Light pasa de enfurecido a cobrar seriedad. –si fuera Kira, ¿qué harías ahora? ¿Pegarme patadas hasta que pierda el conocimiento? No, tú eres más listo que eso. Estás engatusándome para que me enamore de ti, y así no te mate. Te estás guardando las espaldas, y aunque eso funcione con Light, no lo hará con Kira.

Light aparta la mano de la boca de L, seguro de que no pedirá ayuda, le interesaba demasiado aquella conversación.

-Light. Kira –se corrige. –No me da miedo morir. Pero si lo hiciera ahora mismo, antes querría pedirte algo… -aquellas palabras sonaban sinceras a los oídos de Light, quien muy en el fondo se retorcía por tener a L en aquellas situación. –querría pedirte un último beso…

Las manos de Light liberan instantáneamente a L, impactado ante aquellas palabras. L se da la vuelta y vuelve a mirar directamente los ojos de Light.

-Eso es lo que haría. –L acababa de derribar otro peón.

Entonces Light no pudo soportar más el juego de L. Le cogió por el cuello y se inclinó, quedándose a pocos milímetros de juntar sus bocas. A aquella distancia notaba el nerviosismo y el deseo de L. Y Light estaba dispuesto a jugar.

-¿De verdad lo quieres? –pregunta Light, alegre por poner a L de los nervios, por nadar a su favor en vez de defenderse, ya que aquella parecía la única salida.

Notaba su respiración en los labios, y estas se coordinaron, haciendo que uno respire el aire del otro. L pone su mano en el dorso de Light, le mira directamente a los ojos, y rompe los pocos milímetros que le separaban de su meta. Besa Light y ahoga su deseo en su boca, sus labios se vuelven a unir como si dos piezas de puzzle se tratasen. L deseaba a Light, y Light deseaba a L, el mejor detective del mundo se había enamorado de Kira, el asesino de masas, pero quería dejarse llevar. Este le agarra con mucha más fuerza, y tira de Light, haciendo que ambos caigan en el sillón. L hace un pequeño gruñido en señal de protesta, pero enseguida vuelve a los brazos de Light. L le besa con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por sus labios, quien le proporciona algunos pequeños mordiscos provocados por el deseo. Light pasa a acariciarle de nuevo el torso, pero no era suficiente, quería que saliera del juego que el propio L había creado, tenía que llevarle hasta tal punto que el mismo L abandonara. Pero para eso tenía que ir más allá, tenía que romper las barreras. Entonces Light, dejó de besarle la boca, para pasar a su cuello, mientras que su mano izquierda abría camino hasta sus pantalones. L realizó un gemido de placer, lo cual desconcentró un momento a Light, pero este siguió, despacio y alerta por la reacción de L, a la espera de que abandone el juego.

La temperatura en el ambiente iba subiendo mientras la mano de Light bajaba lentamente. L, aún con los ojos cerrados se dejaba de llevar por los besos que este le daba en el cuello, lentos pero continuos. Ya quedaba poco, ya casi tenía la victoria asegurada, unos pocos centímetros más y L abandonaría el juego.

De repente pegan en la puerta.

-Light, Ryusaki –era Matsuda. –estamos listos.

"Maldito Matsuda" piensa Light, y le entran ganas de escribir su nombre en el cuaderno de muerte. L mira a Light con decepción, paralizado en la misma posición, parecía débil y delicado, tan delicado como una muñeca de porcelana. Se quedó unos segundo así, mirándole con sus infinitos ojos que ahora les parecían más llenos de luz que nunca, pero tristes al mismo tiempo.

-Para mí, esto no es un juego. –susurra L. Coge la mano de Light, la cual se encontraba ya a la altura de su cintura, y la aparta, dejándole absorto ante aquella situación. L se incorpora y vuelve a su postura normal.

-Podéis pasar –anuncia L, asumiendo su rol de detective.

Light se encontraba ahora de pie junto al sillón de L, asombrado por la situación que el mismo había creado. ¿Y si Matsuda no hubiese pegado en la puerta?, ¿Y si L no hubiera abandonado el juego?, ¿podría haber ido más lejos? Aquellas preguntas asaltaban la mente de Ligh, pero salió de su ensoñación cuando su padre lo miró fijamente.

-¡Ryusaki! –Grita Matsuda -¡Estás sangrando!


	3. CAP3 VENGANZA

**CAP. 3 VENGANZA**

 **Light ha intentado comprobar si lo que L se trae entre manos es otra prueba suya para averiguar si es Kira. Pero hay un problema, Light está empezando a mostrar sentimientos hacia L, y no solo el de querer matarle, ya que eso es cosa de Kira. ¿Podrá Light matar los sentimientos de Kira? ¿o será al revés? Lo único que sabemos es que si Ryuk se aburre, no puede beneficiar a Light en absoluto, y es que L tiene un plan.**

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Ryuzaki? –pregunta Matsuda al ver a L entrar de nuevo en la habitación, con Watari a su espalda.

Entonces, Light empieza a pensar por qué sangraba por la espalda, y cayó en la cuenta de que la noche anterior, cuando le pegó el puñetazo que hizo que se apartase de él, quedó tumbado y no se levantó, sino que se quedó allí paralizado y le pidió que se fuera. Pero, ¿un simple golpe le haría sangrar? Light abrió los ojos y cogió aire, mientras en su mente se visualizaba la escena a la perfección: "¿me has hecho venir porque no puedes dormir?" le había preguntado Light, "Claro que no, de ser así no estaría tomando café, ¿no crees?" y recordó perfectamente a L girando la cucharilla de su taza.

Acto seguido Light le pegaba un puñetazo que provocaba la caída de la taza al suelo. Podía verla caer a cámara lenta y después recuerda pegarle otro puñetazo y este caía encima de la taza, poniendo cara de sufrimiento. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, ahora sabía por qué cuando le había empujado al sillón hace solo diez minutos había puesto la misma cara de dolor, pero a L no pareció importarle la herida, ni si quiera un poco, prefería quedarse besando a Light, disfrutando de él. Light se sentía despreciable y enfadado al mismo tiempo, quería que L lo odiase, como sospechoso de ser Kira, no que estuviera dispuesto a sufrir por él.

L le dedica una mirada rápida, pero a Light le parece que sea a cámara lenta, la mirada de L desprendía era diferente, extraña e impredecible, como si con ello pudiera averiguar lo que estaba pensando.

¿Había conseguido su propuesta? No, esto no había terminado. L se sienta de nuevo en el sillón, ni si quiera el dolor de la herida le impedía sentarse de su manera tan patéticamente particular, pensar que había estado así sentado encima de él, mientras le besaba.

-Y bien. –Dice L, haciendo que Light salga de sus pensamientos -¿Cuáles son vuestras deducciones?

-Ryusaki –empieza su padre. –no creo que te encuentres en buenas condiciones, debes descansar.

-El jefe tiene razón. –apoya Matsuda, como siempre tan perrito faldero. –Tienes una herida grave y profunda… podríamos…

-¿Seguir mañana? –termina L.

-Si…bueno. –Matsuda se encuentra indeciso

-Mañana morirán más criminales. –dice L sin escrúpulos. –mañana Kira seguirá matando sin pensar si quiera en la familia de esas personas, sin pensar si quiera en nada más que en purgar este mundo de gente malvada. Y ya no solo eso, mañana morirán más policías. Puede que incluso mañana mueras tú, Matsuda. –aquellas palabras dejaron a todos sin aliento, jamás L había mostrado sus sentimientos a nadie, y menos en un caso, pero si de algo no cabía duda, es que L no iba a parar hasta encontrar a Kira y verle muerto. –Decidme, después de lo que os acabo de decir, ¿queréis dejarlo para mañana?

-Está bien, Ryusaki, seguiremos con el caso. –dice su padre, aceptando la derrota.

-Puede ser que Kira esté haciendo esto para despistarnos –propone Mogi, y una vez más, se equivoca. Pero su suposición hace que todos se concentren de nuevo en el caso.

-Esto no es típico de Kira –dice su padre. –Él no mataría a chicas inocentes.

-En eso le doy la razón, Yagami –dice L, mientras visualiza una y otra vez el vídeo. –Este asesino no es nuestro Kira, se trata de otra persona, concretamente una mujer que vive en el mundo de la fama y la pasarela que no soporta la competencia. Con esta masacre ha querido vengarse del rechazo que le han hecho. Pero eso sería mucho decir, no sabemos si lo hace para despistar.

De nuevo, se produce un incómodo silencio, todos miran a Light, esperando su teoría, su hipótesis o al menos su opinión sobre aquello, ya que lo único que había hecho desde que L entró en la sala es tener la mirada perdida.

-Pienso igual que Ryuzaki. –dice al fin mirando al resto del equipo. –Debe de tratarse de una chica joven, de mentalidad infantil y caprichosa. Deberíamos de investigar la lista de candidatas que se presentaron como posibles modelos de ese desfile. –Light empieza a tener mucho calor, tenía demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, y eso no le hacía bien.

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? –su padre le pone una mano sobre el hombro, mientras le examina con cara de preocupación.

-Deberías salir a tomar el aire, Light –aconseja L. –De hecho, vete a casa a descansar. Entre la universidad y el caso no tienes mucho tiempo para dormir.

-Ryuzaki tiene razón, Light –dice Matsuda. –En la próxima reunión te pondremos en situación sobre el caso.

-No hace falta, me encuentro bien –dice Light, odiaba que L siempre se saliera con la suya. Siempre quería manejar la situación, tenerle control de todo, incluso de él y sus sentimientos.

-Insisto. –Dice L –Watari te llevará a casa.

Light echa la vista atrás, allí junto a la puerta se encuentra Watari, dispuesto a sacarle de aquella situación. Dedica una corta mirada a L, quien espera su reacción y se va.

Ya se encontraba en camino, estaba sentado en el coche en el que L siempre se transportaba, tenía varios dispositivos, desde portátiles hasta móviles de última generación e incluso televisión. Sin duda no perdía el tiempo ni cuando viajaba, por no contar que apenas duerme. Light ignora el interior del coche y abre la ventana, la gente seguía haciendo sus vidas, algunos robaban comida y deseaba tener el cuaderno a mano. De repente se encontró con una oleada de pintadas en los muros. "Mátalos a todos, Kira", "Ellos me hicieron daño, mátalos", "Acaba con mi sufrimiento". Todos los mensajes iban seguidos de nombres completos, con las letras tan claramente escritas que resultaba imposible confundirlas.

Sin duda había gente que sufría a causa de otras, existe gente que hace daño por egoísmo, otros por placer y otros por hacer sentir que sus vidas no son tan repugnantes.

-Ya hemos llegado. –anuncia Watari.

-Muchas gracias, Watari. –agradece Light. -¿podrías decirle a Ryuzaki que me llame en un par de horas?

-Por supuesto. –Light abre la puerta del coche. –una cosa tenía que decirle, Yagami. –este le mira paralizado. –sé que anoche estuvo en la habitación con Ryusaki. –Light no se sorprende, Watari sabe todo de L, puede que incluso su verdadero nombre, pero no pensaba que supiera exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos. –La próxima vez pondré una alfombrilla para las tazas de café.

-¿Alfombrillas?

-Sí, para que no se resbalen. –dice sonriente. –Ryusaki puede ser muy torpe a veces sabe.

Light entra en su casa, no da la bienvenida porque sabe que su madre y su hermana se encuentran en u festival que se celebraba en su antiguo colegio. Por lo que sin problemas entra en la cocina y lanza una manzana al aire, en ese instante Ryuk se la come de un bocado.

-Has vuelto muy pronto –dice mientras mastica la manzana.

-Sí –responde entre dientes.

-Ese L ha vuelto a hacer contigo lo que quiere, ¿eh?

-De todas las personas que existen a quien más ganas tengo de matar es a él. –dice con rabia.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer. –Ryuk lo mira directamente, haciendo que Light se pierda en sus ojos rojos. –Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

-Ni hablar –rechaza la oferta una vez más. –ya te lo he dicho, no me acortaré la vida. Además eso sería como hacer trampa, como mirar la última carta para poder ganar.

-Como tú ves, pero entonces no te quejes de ese tío. –dice mientras vuelve a coger otra manzana de la cesta, cosa que extraña. ¿Por qué iba Ryuk a comer manzanas justo ahora? Siempre esperaba a que Light le diera, y no las cogía por su cuenta, parecía que se aprovechaba de la situación. Pero pronto se dio por vencido, resulta imposible saber el porqué de los actos de un shinigami.

De repente llaman a la puerta y Ryuk se ríe.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? –pregunta Light, ya que aún sospecha de que esté pasando algo.

-No, nada. –sigue riéndose malévolamente, tanto que a Light le da escalofríos.

Light abre la puerta y prepara su mejor sonrisa para recibir a su madre y a su hermana, pero cuando abre, no puede fingir poner cara de sorpresa.

-Hola –saluda. –Soy Misa Amane.

Una chica de unos veinte años se encuentra en el umbral de su puerta, esta es rubia y va completamente vestida de negro. Tiene una apariencia angelical, pero eso no quita el hecho de que le resulte totalmente desconocida.

-¿Te conozco? –pregunta Light algo confuso.

-No, pero yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte… –dice con una sonrisa en la cara. Y Light no puede pensar en otra cosa que en que es una chica de la universidad que se ha enamorado perdidamente de él, aunque de haberla visto, se habría acordado de ella. Entonces la chica se pone de puntillas y le susurra al oído - Eres mi salvador, Kira - y no le da tiempo a decir nada más. Light le coge del brazo y la adentra en la casa, no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle. La chica grita por la brusquedad con la que la trata, pero Light la ignora y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

No, no puede ser. Ella no puede ser el segundo Kira, pero entonces, ¿cómo sabía que él era Kira? Empieza a recordar, como había hecho hasta hace unos momentos con L, y no creía haber cometido ni un solo fallo, no se había dejado una pista, ninguna que lo llevase hasta él. Y sin duda si ella era el segundo Kira, y había matado a las chicas de la pasarela no era muy inteligente, ya que lo único que conseguía con eso era que la policía la descubriera, y más si se encontraba en la lista de modelos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta, y Light le mira a los ojos y se intentaba convencer que no era ella. –Pareces asustado.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Light. -¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo, qué? –sin duda era tonta.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? –no merecía la pena ocultarlo, si había llegado tan lejos e incluso sabía dónde vivía, también podía delatarlo.

-Ahh, muy fácil. –expresa, como si averiguarlo fuera sumas dos más dos. –No puedo ver tu esperanza de vida, esos solo significa que eres portador de un cuaderno de muerte. Es decir, que eres Kira –esto último lo dice con mucho entusiasmo.

-No puedes ver mi esperanza de vida. –Repite Light –eso quiere decir que tienes el ojo. –ahí estaba el fallo. La pieza que no terminaba de encajar era esa, un dato que Ryuk había pasado por alto, consciente o inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho, y es que Ryuk no está de parte de nadie, solo quiere divertirse, y era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

-Te ha cogido la delantera –Ryuk aprovecha y se ríe aún más alto.

-¡Mamá, corre! –se escucha la voz de Sayu. – ¡tenemos que esconder esto para que Light se sorprenda!

Light vuelve a coger a la chica, Misa, si no recordaba mal y la guía escaleras arriba lo más rápido que puede, coge el manillar de su puerta y comienza a abrirla.

-Cuidado, Light –le advierte Ryuk. –no te lo he podido decir antes, pero han vuelto a poner cámaras en tu cuarto.


	4. CAP4 ALUCINACIÓN

**CAP. 4 ALUCINACIÓN**

 **Light fue interrumpido por Matsuda cuando estaba a punto de descubrir si lo que L pretendía era averiguar si él era Kira, pero la decepción de L fue tal que mandó a Watari que le llevara a casa. Una vez allí, Light recibe una no tan grata visita. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se adentrará Light con la chica en su cuarto ahora plagado de cámaras que controla el mismo L? ¿Tiene Light un plan B para averiguar los sentimientos de L?**

Light está paralizado, con una mano sostenía la puerta, ahora entornada, y con la otra a la única persona que sabía que él era Kira. Según había dicho Ryuk, su habitación volvía a estar plagada de cámaras, si entraba con la chica después de haber estado debatiendo hace solo unos minutos que el segundo Kira podía tratarse de una chica joven estaría diciendo a gritos que él era Kira. Pero, por otro lado, no era de extrañar que a su edad ya tuviera novia. De hecho, era lo mejor para aparentar normalidad, sería tan descarado que resultaría absurdo a ojos de todos, y por la apariencia de la chica parecía una universitaria más.

Pero ¿por qué habían vuelto a poner cámaras? ¿Acaso las acciones de Light respecto a los actos de L habían ido en su contra? ¿Estaba ahora más seguro de que él era Kira? Y si es así, ¿quería confirmarlo con cámaras?

-Oye, ¿vamos a quedarnos en el pasillo todo el tiempo? –pregunta la chica. Lo que le hace enfurecerse, y además no podía creerse que estuviera cometiendo tantos fallos como para que L lo sirva en bandeja a la policía japonesa, a su padre incluido. De repente, a Light se le ocurre una idea, si antes la chica había dicho "eres mi salvador, Kira", justo antes de que Light la introdujese en la casa. ¿Significaba eso que sentía devoción por él? ¿Le consideraba como un dios, tal y como lo hacían las personas que realizaban pintadas en las paredes? Si era así, ¿sería sumisa como para manipularla como quisiera? Pero, por otra parte, cabía la posibilidad de que la chica fuera una trampa, una prueba más de L. Pero eso era imposible, ya le había demostrado que tenía el ojo al decirle lo de la esperanza de vida. Fuera como fuera, tenía que jugárselo todo a un movimiento más. Tenía que arriesgar un peón.

-Misa Amane –pronuncia, si mal no recordaba, su nombre. Tras aquello la chica abre mucho los ojos, en señal de total atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Sé que has pasado por mucho para llegar hasta a mí. Arriesgando incluso tu vida para verme, y he de decirte que cuando te he visto en la puerta no he podido evitar que mi corazón se acelere. –Hace una pausa, todo era tan precipitado. -Eres tan guapa, jamás pensé que una chica como tú podría poseer un poder incluso mayor al mío. Eres la chica perfecta para mí –aquello hace emocionar a la chica, y la teoría de Light se confirma, sin duda, ella haría todo lo que él le pidiera. – Pero… –Light aparta la mirada y pone expresión de preocupación. –La policía japonesa sospecha de mí y de ser Kira, es por eso que mi cuarto está plagado de cámaras. Eso supondrá que tendrías que fingir ser mi novia. –esas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal suavidad que no podría dañar a la cosa más frágil del mundo.

Ryuk se sorprende y tras eso vuelve a reírse. Light se siente afortunado porque la chica no pueda verlo, de lo contrario, aquello le restaría seriedad al asunto.

Misa se lleva las manos a la boca, impresionada ante lo que acaba de decirle Light. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y se abalanza sobre él con un fuerte abrazo, lo que hace que la puerta de la habitación se abra de par en par y se introduzcan por completo dentro.

Light sentía el corazón en la garganta ante lo que acababa de pasar, como L diría "Esta chica es tonta al 100%". Y, al mismo tiempo sentía los ojos intensos de L mirándole, con la chica sobre sus brazos, muerto de celos.

En ese momento algo dentro de Light se activa, realmente podía aprovecharse de aquella situación, si L le estaba observando a través de las cámaras podía realizar la misma prueba que pretendía hacer para averiguar si el propósito de L era averiguar si era Kira, o si sentía algo por él. Al mirar por encima de la cabeza rubia de la chica puede ver a Ryuk cerrar la puerta lentamente, con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su cara, la que tenía normalmente, pero odiaba que ahora incluso su propio shinigami estuviera riéndose de él.

De todos modos lo que había sucedido no era tan malo, si de lo contrario se hubiese quedado en el pasillo y Misa hubiera visto a su madre y hermana, ¿quién le aseguraba que no fuera una loca y las matara? Además, le gustaba la idea de saber que, una vez más podía poner a prueba los supuestos sentimientos de L, es por eso que alzó el rostro de la chica, quien tenía unos ojos azules que le miraban con deseo, y la besó.

Juntó sus labios con los de la chica que juraba saber que él era Kira, que al hacerlo se había delatado diciendo que ella era el segundo, y que poseía un poder mayor al suyo. Light abrazaba a la chica, intentando aparentar que había confianza entre ambos, que no era la primera vez que se besaban. Es más, tenía que hacer la misma jugada, tenía que hacer que L deseara no haber puesto las cámaras, de nuevo, tenía que hacer que L abandonara su propio juego. Es por eso que Light tumbó a la chica en su cama, quedando encima de ella, y le proporcionó besos en el cuello de la misma forma que había hecho con L. En su interior Kira se reía al saber que L estaría viendo aquella escena, y que estaría sufriendo y deseoso de encarcelarlo. Podía sentir la impotencia y la furia de L en aquel preciso instante, mientras miraba al chico que hasta hace unos pocos minutos había estado encima de él, besándole de la misma forma e incluso acariciándole de la misma forma. Pero por otro lado, Light se enfurecía al no sentir lo mismo que cuando besaba a L. La chica pasó a besarle de nuevo en la boca, pero sus labios no sabían a café, y por supuesto tampoco sabían a tarta de fresa. Sabían a muerte y venganza. No quería estar allí besando a aquella chica, de hecho la idea le repudiaba y se sentía miserable al estar haciendo aquello.

Y aunque nada le decía que L sentía algo hacia él, seguía con la duda de si tan solo le había engañado para hacerle confesar que era Kira. No estaba seguro de si estaría sufriendo mientras le observaba besando a una chica, sino puede que incluso todo lo contrario. Es por eso que Light volvió a tener claro su objetivo, si L estaba jugando con él, este no iba a ser menos. Si quería jugar, iba a tener una buena partida, ahora con la reina de su parte, sabía que L iba a perder algún que otro peón.

La chica, Misa, se incorporó y se quitó la camisa. Light estaba totalmente adentrado en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que también él se había quitado la suya. Ahora se encontraba tumbado en su cama, mirando de nuevo al techo de su habitación, con la chica encima dándole besos en todo su cuerpo, con un deseo tan grande que incluso daba miedo. Cuando salió de su ensoñación miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba la chica, y se sorprendió al ver a L.

-Espero que lo estés pasando bien. –dice mientras se acerca de nuevo a su boca.

Era L el que ahora se encontraba encima de él, y eso le puso nervioso, tanto que incluso la expresión de su cara pasó al desconcierto, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar dejarse llevar.

-Claro, yo… -empieza sin saber que decir. Sin duda aquello era una alucinación, pero al mismo tiempo era tan real. Estaba viendo al mismísimo L acercándose con unos movimientos demasiado femeninos, en lugar de andar en cuclillas, como solía hacer, de no ser por eso, podría decir que aquello era real.

-No digas nada. –le pone un dedo sobre los labios. Light queda hipnotizado, seguía viendo a L; su piel pálida, su pelo oscuro como la noche, sus ojos abiertos como puertas, y sus pupilas dilatadas que dejaban reflejar una mente que siempre ansiaba saberlo todo. –Solo bésame. –aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por la boca de L y se quedó a escasos centímetros de la suya. Light se emociona al ver a L pronunciando aquellas palabras, es por eso que con la respiración acelerada, coge la cabeza de L y hace que su boca se junte con la suya, pero se decepcionó al notar un sabor a muerte. Un sabor como él mismo debía de tener, que el mismísimo L también había saboreado, y que al contrario que a él, no le había importado.

De repente el sonido de su móvil le despierta de su alucinación, y es al abrir los ojos cuando descubre a la chica besándole. Los ojos con pupila dilatada pasan a ser de un azul intenso, y el pelo oscuro y despeinado pasa a un rubio perfectamente cuidado, incluso su cara pasa a ser el de una chica bonita e inocente. Light no puede evitar impresionarse, pero sin dejar que se refleje en movimientos corporales. Eso sí, se aparta rápidamente y coge su móvil.

-¿Sí? –pregunta, aún con la respiración acelerada, conmocionado ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-Soy Ryusaki –se escucha la voz de L al otro lado. –Espero no interrumpir nada.

El corazón de Light pasa de estar a mil por hora a pararse por completo. –Watari me ha dicho que le pediste que te llamara. –dice con tranquilidad. -¿Va todo bien?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Light no sabía qué decir, ni si quiera era capaz de recordar el motivo por el que le pidió a Watari que le dijera a L que le llamara. Todo iba mal, realmente mal, se estaba desconcentrando, sus sentimientos le impedían pensar con claridad.

-Simplemente no me ha gustado que me expulses de la reunión de hoy. –dice con seriedad. –teniendo en cuenta que el que se encuentra indispuesto eres tú.

-Yo me encuentro indispuesto físicamente. Pero eso no me impide concentrarme en el caso. –vuelve a derribarle otro peón, y Light aprieta mandíbula con fuerza, aceptando la derrota. –En cambio el que se encuentra psicológicamente indispuesto eres tú. Si no, ¿por qué ibas a estar con el segundo Kira en tu habitación?


	5. CAP5 ELECCIÓN

**CAP. 5 ELECCIÓN**

 **Light se encuentra con Misa en su habitación, con los ojos de L visualizando la escena de amor. L llama por teléfono a Light quien no se molesta en ocultar que sabe que se encuentra con el segundo Kira y le da instrucciones para encontrarse con él. Una vez juntos, L le hace elegir ¿Quién ganará? ¿Los sentimientos de Light hacia L o el deseo de matar de Kira?**

A Light se le pusieron los pelos de punta, realmente L no se había molestado en ocultar que había puesto cámaras en su habitación, y puesto que se lo había dicho, él no podía fingir que no se encontraba con nadie en su habitación. ¿Había perdido L una oportunidad para volver a ponerle una trampa? ¿O estaba realmente celoso? Si de algo Light estaba seguro, es que L no era tonto, si no le había puesto una trampa, no era por un despiste.

-Esta mañana, mientras estabas en mi habitación con el resto, ordené que volvieran a poner cámaras en tu habitación, algo que tu padre no opuso resistencia, puesto que el cree ciegamente que tú no eres Kira. –explica, y Light se imagina a L ordenando a su equipo, mientras él y el resto esperaban a que Watari le curase la herida. Lo que le hace sentir un puñal en la espalda. –Todo resulta demasiado obvio. Cuando vimos el vídeo, tú mismo definiste a la posible sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira que, ¡oh! –exclama, Light podía sentir la furia de L desde el otro lado del teléfono. –qué casualidad, la chica que se encuentra ahí contigo medio desnuda, da el perfil.

-Eso es una estupidez, Ryusaki –exclama Light. L le tenía cogido por el cuello, seguro al 100% que él era Kira. Light se sentía como una gallina a la que estaban a punto de degollar. Pero debía de haber una salida, algo que le salvara. Mientras la mente de Light recorría mil opciones, mil caminos por la que escapar, sentía cómo la chica se levantaba de la cama. Fue entonces cuando vio la salida. –Misa es mi novia.

Un pequeño silencio se produce, un silencio tan angustioso que Light sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Estaba a la espera, de su muerte, o de salir volando. ¿Iba a ser degollado? ¿O iba a escapar con libertad?

-¿Desde cuándo? –pregunta L con una voz ahora mucho más calmada.

-Desde hace ya dos meses –afirma, sintiendo la libertad de nuevo. –Nos conocimos en una fiesta universitaria y…

-Y seguramente no sabrá nada sobre lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo. ¿Me equivoco? –pregunta, poniendo a Light de nuevo entre la espada y la pared. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Qué ganaba preguntando aquello?

-No, Ryuzaki –dice Light fingiendo estar calmado, mientras apretaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que incluso le temblaban. –No te equivocas.

Al terminar la frase, L empieza a reírse a carcajadas, lo que le saca totalmente de lugar, aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba a L reírse, y le enfadaba saber que no era de buena manera.

-Parece que el bueno de Light sabe mentir –dice después de reírse. –Aunque eso no es nada nuevo.

La risa de L vuelve a sonar con fuerza, lo que impedía a Light pensar con claridad, y al mismo tiempo le enfadaba pensar que seguramente lo hacía con ese propósito.

-¡Basta ya, Ryuzaki! –grita ahora furioso. – ¿Eres consciente de lo poco profesional que estás siendo ahora mismo? –dice sinceramente, dando a entender que estaba mezclando sus sentimientos con el caso.

-Poco profesional, ¿eh? –repite, y tras eso sucede un silencio.

Light nota como Misa, su supuesta novia, le acaricia la espalda, todavía desnuda.

-Light, ¿va todo bien? –pregunta, y Kira se ríe por dentro ahora de la misma forma que había hecho L hasta hace unos segundos, riéndose porque aquello se acercaba al hecho de que fuera su novia. "Muy bien, Misa" piensa Kira.

-Sí, cariño –le da un beso en los labios a Misa con delicadeza. –No te preocupes. –Tras eso, Misa se viste y se sienta en la cama. Kira vuelve a reírse por sus adentros, con tanta fuerza que hacía a Light querer llorar en aquél instante por hacer sufrir a L. Mientras Kira reía en cualquier parte de su mente, Light contenía sus lágrimas y pedía "ayuda", pero, de algún modo, Kira tenía a Light amordazado, y necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara. Y tras lo que acababa de hacer, ese alguien, no iba a ser su amado L.

-Ven a verme ahora. –Ordena L. –Acompaña a la chica a la puerta, después vuelve a tu cuarto y cuando haya pasado media hora vuelves a salir. No puedo arriesgarme a que la traigas aquí. –Light escucha como da un sorbo a su café.

-¿Algo más? –pregunta Light con un tono más relajado. Pero Kira realmente odiaba en lo más profundo que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, se sentía como un títere que era manejado por L.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido –exclama. –Dile a la chica que después seguís con lo que estabais haciendo. –Tras eso cuelga el teléfono y unos pitidos suenan.

Light, a pesar de que L hubiese colgado el teléfono, aún lo sostenía con fuerza su teléfono, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué pensar. Una fuerza le oprimía el pecho y le incitaba sacar el cuaderno y seguir matando, incluso hacer el trato del ojo con Ryuk y matar a L. Pero por otro lado, Light se hundía en lo más profundo y luchaba por actuar con cabeza. Fue entonces cuando decidió hacer lo que L había dicho. Deja el teléfono en su escritorio, justo encima del cajón de su escritorio, donde guardaba el cuaderno de muerte. Se pone la camisa con lentitud, sin poder evitar tener la mirada perdida.

-Misa, me ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que irme ahora mismo. –Aquello sonó como si realmente tuvieran confianza, y recuerda la frase de L "Parece que el bueno de Light sabe mentir" –No puedo acompañarte a casa, pero podemos vernos otro día.

La chica pone cara de decepción, pero obedece y sale junto a Light de su habitación, fuera del alcance de la mirada de L. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentr con Ryuk, que había estado con la oreja pegada.

-¿Ya está? ¿Ya habéis terminado? –pregunta Ryuk decepcionado.

Mientras Light reza porque su madre y su hermana no estén alertas, la chica baja las escaleras detrás de este con una expresión seria. Una vez en la calle, con la puerta de su casa entornada tras de sí, la chica se da la vuelta y le da un beso en los labios.

-Toma –dice, y extiende su mano con un papel. Light lo coge y de nuevo, vuelve a mirar a la chica. –Es mi número de teléfono. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿vale? –esta vuelve a ponerse de puntillas, de la misma forma que cuando se presentó en su casa. –O si necesitas matar a alguien.

Light coge a la chica del brazo una vez más, impidiendo que esta se fuera.

-¿Cómo sé que no me matarás? –pregunta. Esta parece indignarse y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

-¿De verdad piensas que iba a matar a mi salvador? ¿Al hombre que mató al asesino de mis padres? –Unas lágrimas recorren el rostro de la chica, Light no se equivocó al pensar que le consideraba un dios, y que haría todo lo que le pidiera. Además, si quisiera matarle, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Perdóname –Light le quita las lágrimas que caían del rostro de la chica con el dorso de su mano. –Seguramente te estarás preguntando quién era la persona que me ha llamado. –empieza Light y la chica asiente. –Es una persona que pretende atraparme, y para tu seguridad he tenido que decirle que eres mi novia. –Esto último parece alegrar a la chica y deja de llorar. –No intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo, deja que sea yo el que te llame. –Explica y por un momento se siente en la piel de L, dando órdenes en su beneficio. –Ahora vuelve a casa.

-Vale, Light. –Asiente sumisa –Yo también haré esto que me pides por tu seguridad.

Fuera llovía, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y aunque a Light no le gustaba la lluvia, no se molestó en volver a por un paraguas. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al hotel donde se encontraba L. Había hecho todo lo que le había dicho, cuando Misa se fue con una sonrisa en la cara, Light volvió a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, y la cabeza agachada, y así había permanecido durante exactamente media hora. Después salió de casa y se puso en camino al hotel donde se encontraba L. Sentía que aquello se repetía, no hacía todavía ni veinticuatro horas desde que L le había reclamado en su habitación de aquella manera y le había besado.

En su interior, Kira seguía oprimiéndole el pecho, luchando por salir y eliminar los pocos sentimientos humanos que quedaban de Light Yagami, pero sus sentimientos hacia L lo impedía.

Si algo tenía claro, es que no podía dejar que descubriese que era Kira, por muy enamorado que L estuviese de él, acabaría encerrándolo. Y para que eso no sucediera tenía que fingir que es el novio fiel de Misa.

Ahora en la puerta de su habitación, no estaba tan seguro de entrar, no tenía fuerzas, y sabía que aquello no era bueno. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. No se preocupa en llamar y abre la puerta. Light se sorprende al ver que no hay nadie en la habitación, lo cual le deja totalmente desconcertado. ¿Era aquello una trampa? Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Ryuk "Ese tío te ha puesto muchas trampas para ver si caías en alguna" Y cuando estaba a punto de echar a correr suena una voz conocida.

-Light Yagami –Era Watari. El corazón de Light se paralizó por completo. –Ryuzaki le está esperando en la azotea.

Light no necesitaba saber nada más, y se dirigió hacia allí escaleras arriba.

Cuando hubo llegado se encontr pocos metros de la puerta, con las manos metida en los bolsillos, tenía aspecto de cansancio, o más bien consumido, parecía incluso que estaba más delgado. Las ojeras de sus ojos eran escandalosamente visibles, a pesar de que su pelo, oscuro como la noche, caía sobre su cara debido a la lluvia. Miraba al cielo, pero cuando se percató de la presencia de Light giró la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿La quieres? –pregunta

-Es pronto para…

-Si la quisieras no dudarías en una respuesta tan simple. –Anuncia L –He buscado en la lista de candidatas, como bien aconsejaste. –Suspira con dificultad –Supongo que no te sorprenderá cuando te digo que no estaba entre ellas, pero sí que es una gran modelo y actriz. Lo cual quiere decir…

-Que según tú, Misa es el segundo Kira. –Termina Light la frase, aun sabiendo que L odiaba que lo hicieran. -¿No será que al igual que no quieres aceptar que yo no soy Kira, no quieres aceptar que ella sea mi novia? Y eso tú…

-No lo soportaría –interrumpe L en voz baja. Light se le queda mirando fijamente a sus ojos negros, iguales a los que se había imaginado cuando estaba con Misa. –Y tú te estás aprovechando de eso.

-¿De qué? –pregunta Light incomprensivo. Pero L le da la espalda y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Esta vez el silencio muere a causa del sonido de la lluvia, y Light da grandes zancadas hacia L, le coge por los hombros y le da la vuelta. -¿De qué? –repite, cual niño curioso.

-De que esté enamorado de ti. –susurra, como si aquello fuera un secreto sagrado, el más profundo de su alma, como si significara su muerte.

Light se alegra al escuchar aquellas palabras, realmente él sentía lo mismo desde aquella vez que juntaron sus labios, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero Kira gritaba enfurecido, quería matarlo, casi podría imaginarse encerrado en una celd riéndose tras los barrotes mientras le lanzaba besos con las manos. –Tú sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad? –pregunta con un tono de voz tan inocente como un niño. Light no puede evitar quedarse embobado mirando como las gotas de lluvia caían por todo su rostro, cómo su pelo, ahora mojado, se volvía cada vez más negro.

L se aparta de su lado nuevamente, caminando con dificultad, dándole la espalda y se queda mirando las vistas de la ciudad.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Light –dice en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que este lo escuche. L no se encontraba bien, y no iba a malgastar energía. –Así que sé sincero, por una vez –L aprieta los puños –Y sí sientes lo mismo que yo…ven y bésame.

El tiempo queda paralizado, las gotas de lluvia quedan suspendidas en el aire, el rostro de L deja de moverse, incluso la gente que ahora mismo corría por las calles para cubrirse de la lluvia también quedan congeladas. Todo, excepto Light.

"Es una trampa" le decía Kira desde su interior "Solo quiere alejarnos de nuestro propósito". "Matar, matar, matar". "Con el cuaderno de muerte". "Matar a todo el que haga el mal". "¿No querías ser el rey del nuevo mundo?". "Mátalo". "Mátalo ahora".

Light se lleva las manos a la cabeza y grita de dolor. No quería matar a L, ahora lo tenía claro, no podía matarlo. Ahora sabía que sus sentimientos hacia él era más fuerte que el deseo de pulgar el mundo de criminales. Le daba igual si era una trampa, quería a L por encima de ser Kira. Esos eran los sentimientos de Light. Luchó contra los pensamientos de Kira, intentaba contenerlos e incluso eliminarlos, pero ese no era el punto fuerte de Light. Así que pensó en L, en cómo echaba terrones de azúcar a su café, cómo tiraba de su labio cuando pensaba, en la primera vez que juntaron sus labios, en sus besos con sabor a café y a tarta de fresa, en cómo le besaba con los ojos cerrados y en cómo le acariciaba el pelo, incluso cómo le pegaba patadas. Fue de ese modo, como los pensamientos de Kira cesaron.

Era Light, al menos por ahora, pero no podía arriesgarse a que volviera a pasar lo mismo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera contenido? ¿Habría matado a L con sus propias manos? De ese modo, Kira no solo habría eliminado a L, sino también a Light.

Entonces el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, las gotas de lluvia volvían a caer sobre el rostro de L y la gente de la calle corría a cubrirse de la lluvia. L esperaba una respuesta, la definitiva. Light se dirige hacia L con pasos lentos, asegurándose que era él mismo, que Kira no iba a volver en el último momento e iba a matar a la persona que ahora lo era todo. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le puso una mano en la espalda, y con la otra le cogió la mejilla, haciendo que le mirara. Este cerró los ojos y esperó aquello que le había pedido. Light se inclinó y fue entonces cuando sintió que Kira volvía, lo que le hizo apretar la mandíbula. Con esfuerzo, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-No puedo quererte.

Entonces, Light supo que aquellas palabras habían sido las más difíciles de toda su vida, y una lágrima se mezcló con las gotas de lluvia que recorrían su cara. Soltó el rostro de L con suavidad, como si fuera a romperse con la más mínima brisa de viento y, conteniendo a Kira, corrió lejos de L, lejos del amor de su vida.

L quedó paralizado en la misma posición que cuando Light se marchó, no quería moverse, realmente no quería creer que aquello que había sucedido era verdad, que Light le había dicho aquello. Sentía cómo un dolor fuerte y agudo recorría todo su cuerpo lentamente, hasta llegar a su pecho, haciendo que perdiera todas sus fuerzas y cayera de rodillas al suelo. Light le había rechazado, aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, y L, el mejor detective del mundo, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. La persona que amaba creía que todo era una trampa para averiguar si era Kira, y aunque L sabía que lo era, no le importaba. Y es que, su amor por Light era más fuerte que su odio hacia Kira.

L abrió los ojos y miró al cielo, sintiendo cómo las gotas de lluvia aporreaban su cuerpo, y un grito de dolor resonó en toda la ciudad.


	6. CAP6 UN MUNDO SIN L

**CAP.6 UN MUNDO SIN L**

 **Light había ido al encuentro de L, y fue bajo la lluvia donde este le mostró sus sentimientos, pero Kira se manifestó en el interior de Light para hacer aquello que no podía hacer con el cuaderno de muerte, quería matar a L. Pero gracias a los sentimientos de Light pudo impedirlo, eso sí, tuvo que rechazar a L, y decirle que él no podía quererle.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora con Light? ¿Matará Kira lo poco que queda de este? ¿Será Light capáz de vivir en un mundo sin L?**

La calle estaba oscura y solitaria, y tan silenciosa como para que a Light le resultara incómodo, odiaba pensar que incluso eso le recordaba a L. Es entonces cuando Light suspira, como si de aquella manera matara el silencio, y al mismo tiempo, el recuerdo de L bajo la lluvia, con los ojos cerrados, esperando el beso. Light sacude la cabeza, intentando eliminar el pensamiento, lo que le hace sentir aún más despreciable, no solo rechazaba a L, sino también todo aquel pensamiento que tuviera que ver con él. Pero aquello duró poco, pronto Light se había adentrado en su casa, y había subido las escaleras que le llevaban a su habitación. Cuando estaba frente a su puerta, intentó levantar el manillar, siempre lo dejaba cinco milímetros más bajado, pero se sorprendió al notar que no lo estaba. Lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: alguien había entrado en su habitación.

Nervioso y lleno de furia abre la puerta de par en par. Al hacerlo, sus ojos quedan completamente abiertos por la impresión, no daba crédito a lo que se encontraba ante él. Justo en el centro de su habitación completamente a oscuras se apreciaba una figura, y es unos segundos después, cuando Light se da cuenta de que se estaba viendo a sí mismo, con la cabeza cabizbaja lo que hacía que el pelo le ocultara los ojos, y en sus manos podía apreciarse un cuchillo lleno de sangre. Este reía de forma silenciosa, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba tan tenebrosa que resonaba en lo más profundo de su mente, y hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. La risa iba cobrando fuerza, cada vez más alto, hasta que este se irguió con los brazos abiertos, todavía con cuchillo en mano, y rio lo más alto que pudo. Ahora con la cabeza hacia atrás, Light pudo ver que tenía los ojos de color rojo.

El corazón pareció paralizarse, no antes sin dar un fuerte golpe en su pecho, entonces pensó que algo así debía sentir las personas cuyos nombres escribía en el cuaderno de muerte. Entonces Light cae de rodillas al suelo, con una mano sobre su pecho. Mientras el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo, se preguntaba cuál era el motivo de su risa, y dirigió su mirada hacia la cama. Y fue entonces, cuando el miedo abandonó su cuerpo, y una profunda tristeza le azotó en la cara. Allí, en su cama, se encontraba L muerto.

Light despertó con la respiración acelerada, de una manera tan brusca que el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Estaba sudado y apoyado sobre la pared, con una mano en el pecho al igual que en la pesadilla, mientras sentía cómo su corazón le golpeaba sin descanso.

-Light, ¿estás bien? –Pregunta Ryuk desde el escritorio –Ya hace varios días que tienes pesadillas.

Light, todavía con una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de lo que creía tener dentro, y sabiendo que ahora no era él su propietario, quedó con la mirada perdida. Pensó en aquella noche de lluvia en el tejado, L completamente mojado mirándole a los ojos, su pelo negro como la noche, sus ojos y sus labios mientras pronunciaba: "Si sientes lo mismo que yo… ven y bésame". Aquel había sido el momento perfecto, L le había servido su corazón en bandeja, pero por culpa de Kira tuvo que tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo. Light odiaba a Kira, lo que también implicaba odiarse a sí mismo, sin duda aquella noche Kira se manifestó en su interior, se manifestó para hacer lo que no podía hacer con el cuaderno de muerte, se manifestó para matar a L.

¿Y si Light no hubiera podido contenerlo? ¿Y si Kira le hubiera poseído hasta tal punto de matar a L con sus propias manos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?

Entonces se miró, estaba asustado, asustado de sí mismo. Esa persona que veía en sus sueños era Kira, y había matado lo poco que quedaba de Light, había matado a L. Si con una simple pesadilla despertaba con la respiración agitada, empapado de sudor e incluso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, entonces ¿soportaría si sucediera de verdad?

-Ryuk –llama Light –Tengo algo que preguntarte.

Light se encontraba saliendo de la universidad, de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella noche en la que Light impidió que Kira matara a L, aunque Light no la definía de ese modo, sino como la noche en la que rechazó a L, de quien sabía que sentía algo muy intenso, y odiaba la idea de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Cuando abandonó la azotea, corrió todo el camino a casa, apartándose lo más lejos de L, evitando que Kira lo matara, y al mismo tiempo, dándole a entender a L que nunca podría haber nada entre ellos, más concretamente, que "no podía quererle". Aquella frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, y cada vez que pasaba, Light apretaba la mandíbula con rabia. Fue a mitad de camino cuando resbaló debido a la lluvia y cayó al suelo y fue entonces cuando descubrió su mano llena de sangre, debido a la espalda de L. Aquello hizo sentir aún peor a Light, y odiaba que en el fondo, Kira se estuviera riendo.

Cuando llegó a casa se quedó en el sofá, tapado completamente bajo una manta, todavía con la ropa mojada, queriendo fingir que nada había pasado, que L no le había llamado a su habitación, que sus labios jamás se habían juntado, y por supuesto, que L no le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él. Fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando Ryuk anunció que habían retirado cada una de las cámaras, Light por supuesto fingió alegrarse, pero en el fondo sintió que aquellas cámaras era una prueba de que L existía. Su padre no volvió a comentarle nada sobre caso Kira, excepto que L prohibió a Light volver durante un tiempo, la excusa que le dio a su padre fue que necesitaba descansar y centrarse en la universidad. Aquello sentó a Light como una patada en la cara, muy propio de L, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró puesto que aquello significaba que L estaba bien, que estaba vivo.

Los días se hacían eternos, iba a la universidad y escuchaba a las chicas hablar sobre él, algunas se dedicaban a mirarle a escondidas, mientras otras eran más decididas y les confesaban que estaban enamoradas de él. Sin embargo, era por las noches cuando el tiempo parecía no pasar, y Light no podía evitar ser poseído por Kira, coger el cuaderno de muerte y escribir nombres hasta quedarse dormido del cansancio. A veces pensaba que lo hacía inconscientemente, pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía para dejar de pensar en L, era por eso que algunas muertes no se producían.

Light ya se encontraba en la zona donde los estudiantes solían sentarse en el césped a pasar el rato, siempre lo atravesaba para coger el camino más corto de vuelta a casa. Escuchaba el murmullo de la gente que pasaba por su lado, algunos quedaban, discutían, y otros iban de la mano. Le resultaba extraño pensar en las personas y sentir envidia, y es que hasta hace tan solo una semana, quería purgar el mundo de gente malvada, de gente que mataba a otras, que robaban, gente que hacía daño a otras personas. Pero entonces, ¿Light también merecía morir?

Después de haberle golpeado varias veces, clavado una taza en la espalda, después de haber besado a Misa delante de sus narices, y después de haberle rechazado aun cuando este confesó que le quería. Después de todo eso, Light sabía que L no volvería.

De repente, la vibración de su móvil le saca de sus profundos pensamientos. Este se dispone a cogerlo del bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando de repente:

-¿Has visto cómo está sentado ese tío? –escucha Light a su alrededor.

Light siente la necesidad de levantar la mirada, y es entonces cuando ve a L, sentado de la forma tan peculiar en un banco, mirándole directamente. Light queda paralizado, y un sentimiento de nostalgia le invade.

-Hola, Light –Saluda L como si nada, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Light directamente, no quería andarse con rodeos.

-A veces es bueno salir a tomar el aire –dice tirando de su labio inferior.

-¿Aquí? ¿En la universidad?

-Sí, me gusta este aire. –Afirma con total normalidad

A Light le parece ridículo la forma en la que se está desarrollando la conversación, obviamente L no se había expuesto en público para tomar el aire, aquello tenía otro propósito, y Light sentía que no era bueno. Entonces, algo dentro de Light se activó, estaba frente a L, después de una semana, una semana en la que solo lo había visto en pesadillas. ¿Era Light peligroso para L? ¿Y si Kira se manifestara, como aquella noche, y esta vez Light no pudiese contenerlo? Las consecuencias asustaron tanto a Light como para querer salir corriendo nuevamente, y salvar a L de Kira, salvarlo de sí mismo. Pero por otro lado, quería decirle todo lo que en el tejado no pudo.

-Ryuzaki, sobre aquella noche, yo… -Empieza Light.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar, Light –interrumpe L con rapidez. –Ya quedó todo muy claro. Y como tu bien dijiste, yo estaba siendo poco profesional al mezclar lo que sentía por ti con el caso. –Aparta la mirada de Light –Y ese, será mi último error

Pero en la mente de Light no se queda nada de lo que ha dicho, excepto una palabra:

-¿Sentías? –pregunta decepcionado.

-¿Acaso eso importa? –Pregunta con expresión de enfado. Al ver que Light no le daba respuesta – ¿Quieres hablar de aquella anoche? Bien, hablemos. –L se levanta del banco y, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos se pone delante de Light. –Tengo dos teorías, la primera de ellas y menos probable es que realmente seas el novio de Misa Amane, y como es normal quieras serle fiel. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ibas a besarme aquél día cuando nos quedamos a solas? –L hace una pausa, observando la reacción de Light. –Lo que me lleva a la segunda y más probable teoría, y es que tú seas Kira, y hayas querido comprobar si mi verdadero propósito ha sido engañarte para hacerte confesar. Para averiguar si esto era cierto te propusiste llevarme al límite, es por eso que en mi habitación de hotel quisiste llegar demasiado lejos, pero tu plan se vio interrumpido por Matsuda. Entonces quisiste probar una segunda vez con Misa Amane, es decir, el segundo Kira. –Hace una pausa y Light siente que L desprende decepción y tristeza al recordar aquella escena. –Y cuando estábamos en la azotea, supiste que no era ninguna trampa para desenmascararte, es por eso que no pudiste hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo –Los ojos de L miraban fijamente los de Light, como si pudiera ver a través de ellos, como si de aquella manera pudiera obtener la verdad acerca sus sentimientos. L resopla –Pero qué más da, ¿no? De todos modos, yo ya estoy muerto.

Light queda impresionado, sin duda L sabía que él era Kira, lo había sabido todo este tiempo, y no dudó ni un segundo cuando confesó sus sentimientos, cosa que Light no pudo hacer en la azotea, y todavía se odiaba por ello. Pero L no parecía el mismo, ahora lo tenía todo más claro, tenía de nuevo como objetivo demostrar que era Kira, y al igual que Light quiso hacer hacía tiempo, eliminar sus sentimientos por él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Light

-Pues que si el segundo Kira ha contactado ya con el primero – L le da la espalda, y Light no puede evitar pensar en aquella noche en la azotea. –Está claro que yo no voy a salir de esta. En realidad –suspira –He venido a despedirme de ti, Light.

Ahora todo encajaba, claro que L no había salido a tomar el aire, había salido para hacer sentir mal a Light, para que no lo mate cuando el segundo Kira le diga su nombre, o para no ordenar a este que lo haga. Era absurdo, ahora Light no quería matar a L, y le enfurecía el hecho de que L pensara que no era así, pero eso era porque L no sabía acerca de sus sentimientos.

-¡No digas tonterías! –Grita Light enfurecido – ¡No vas a morir!

-Eso lo sabes porque tú eres Kira. –Afirma L –Pero recuerda que también existe otra persona con el poder de matarme.

Es entonces, cuando algo en el interior de Light se activa. Sí que existía otra persona con capacidad para matar a L, incluso mayor a la suya, y esa persona era Misa Amane. Y después de una semana, piensa en ella por primera vez, en cómo se besaron en su habitación frente a las cámaras de L, en sus labios con sabor a muerte, y cómo se despidieron después de darle su número de teléfono.

"Teléfono" piensa Light.

Rápidamente se mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y abre su móvil, y se sorprende al ver que era un mensaje de un número que desconocía.

TIENE 1 MENSAJE DE NÚMERO DESCONOCIDO RECIBIDO A LAS 15:04

Light, ese chico del banco es quien te vigila, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que lo mate?

Si no me respondes en diez minutos entenderé que no puedes responder y lo haré por ti.

De nuevo, el corazón de Light vuelve a dar un golpe fuerte sobre su pecho, lo que le hace necesitar una bocanada de aire. Y no puede evitar poner cara de sorpresa. Solo podía tratarse de una persona, y esa era Misa. Rápidamente mira su reloj, eran las 15:13.

Light se dispone a responder el mensaje, con tal nerviosismo que le cuesta coordinar los dedos con las teclas del teléfono.

RESPONDER NÚMERO DESCONOCIDO:

No lo hagas.

-ENVIADO A LAS 15:14

Una vez enviado, Light observa su alrededor con la respiración acelerada, para después posarse sobre L y mirarlo con miedo. No podía morir, no quería que desapareciera. ¿Había llegado tarde? ¿Sus pesadillas se iban a convertir en realidad? L muerto, en sus brazos. La simple idea le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Qué pasa, Light? –Pregunta L ante la mirada tan aterrada de Light. -¿Tan importante es responder un mensaje justo ahora?

-No sabes cuánto –Responde mirando fijamente a L. –Perdóname, L – Dice Light con total sinceridad, y empieza a caminar hacia este.

-¿Qué parte debería perdonarte? –Pregunta con Light ya a su lado.

-Ésta.

Light coge a L por el cuello y lo acerca hacia sí, haciendo que sus labios se junten, que se encuentren después de una semana. Era un beso de despedida, un beso para trasmitir los sentimientos de Light que, muy pronto morirían con L. Light sentía tristeza, amor y culpabilidad al mismo tiempo. Quería a L, pero su amor iba a ser tan efímero como la de una pompa de jabón, y lo peor de todo es, que toda la culpa era suya. De repente siente algo oscuro y peligroso despertar en su interior, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, era Kira manifestándose nuevamente en su interior, tratando de eliminar los sentimientos de Light. Pero este, ahora con los ojos abiertos, vio a L con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar, lo que le dio fuerzas para luchar. Entonces Light apretó los ojos y se aferró a su cuerpo, eliminando toda distancia posible, como si nunca jamás pudiera volver a hacerlo, como si en aquel preciso instante L fuera a convertirse en arena y el viento lo alejara de él para siempre. Luchaba contra Kira, y su arma era incluso más poderosa que el cuaderno de muerte, su arma era el amor que sentía hacia L. Estaba ganando, el sentimiento de oscuridad desaparecía ahora con este entre sus brazos. De repente, una chispa de alegría invade a Light al sentir una paz interior, Kira había desaparecido, y tal vez, lo había hecho para siempre.

¿Cuál era la causa de aquello? y aún con sus labios pegados a los de L, saca una sonrisa al averiguar que es debido al sabor café y a tarta de fresa. Light le proporciona un beso final a L con todas sus fuerzas, como si de aquella manera pudiera trasmitir todo lo que sentía, como si de aquella manera pudiera evitar su muerte, y una lágrima se escapa del ojo de Light, y se deja caer por su mejilla, recorriendo también la de L.

Light termina el beso y mira a L, mientras con ambas manos le acaricia la cara, y le mira a los ojos, aquellos tan oscuros como su pelo y como la mismísima muerte.

-Sí que siento lo mismo. –Confiesa con L entre sus manos, y sus ojos sin iris le miran, quizá por primera vez, con incomprensión.

Tras eso L empuja a Light con rabia y le pega una patada en la cara, dejando a este tumbado sobre el suelo, quien gruñe del dolor y se retuerce.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Light? –Pregunta L -¿A qué estás jugando?

Light ignor mira su reloj, pensando que pronto llegaría el momento probablemente más duro de su vida. L le miraba con odio y furia, algo que hace daño a Light.

De repente, el móvil de L suena en el bolsillo de pantalón. Este sin apartar la mirada de Light, todavía en el suelo, responde la llamada.

-¿Sí? –pregunta con tono tranquilo. –Perfecto.

-¡L no nos queda tiempo! ¡Joder! –Light se levanta del suelo con el labio lleno de sangre. -¡Tengo algo que decirte!

-¡Qué casualidad! –Exclama con tono pícaro. –Yo también tengo algo que decirte; hemos arrestado a Misa Amane como sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira. Tenemos pruebas suficientes como para encarcelarla, puesto que en la bolsa de la cinta de vídeos de las modelos había restos de pelo. –El desconcierto se apodera de Light. –Y puesto que también tenemos la grabación de tu habitación, es obvio que serás acusado como posible cómplice, aunque yo preferiría llamarte de otra forma. Preferiría llamarte Kira. – .Aquello lo dice con total satisfacción, sin duda, era el momento que había estado esperando, el momento en el que Light cometía un error. – Light, después de aquella noche supe, que tú y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos.


	7. CAP7 SALVACIÓN

**CAP. 7 SALVACIÓN**

 **Tras pasar Light una semana sin saber nada de L, este averigua que realmente está enamorado, es por eso que cuando se encuentran en la zona universitaria, Light ante la creencia de que L iba a morir a manos de Misa, confiesa su amor por este, ganando así la batalla contra Kira. Pero es entonces cuando L le arresta y le dice que nunca podrán estar juntos. ¿Qué serán ahora de los sentimientos de Light? ¿Vuelve L a tener claro su objetivo? ¿Conseguirá Kira poseer por completo a Light?**

Todo estaba oscuro, todo era negro, tanto que Light no era capaz de distinguir una sola figura, ni una silueta que le hiciera saber dónde se encontraba, lo que le hacía sentir mareado y desorientado. Hacía frío, un frío tan intenso que su corazón parecía congelarse poco a poco, tal vez por eso por lo que le dolía el pecho, tal vez su corazón estaba muriendo. A pesar de que intentaba tranquilizarse y no tener miedo, no podía evitarlo. Respiraba con rapidez, como si el aire de allí se fuera a acabar de un momento a otro, y era su respiración, lo único que se escuchaba. De repente, una luz tenue nace en el lugar, y los ojos de Light se sienten molestos, este se esfuerza por mirar a su alrededor. Es cuando su vista se adapta cuando se encuentra con una figura situada frente a él, juraba no haberla visto cuando la luz se encendió, lo que le hace asustarse aún más. Reconocía aquella silueta, de nuevo, se encontraba cara a cara frente Kira.

-Eres patético. –Afirma este con tono de maldad. Ahora podía verle claramente, sí que era él mismo, pero sus ojos rojos desvelaban que era Kira. – ¿Creías que ibas a matarme tan fácilmente? –Ríe por lo bajo -¿Cómo? ¿Confesando tu amor por L? –este se dirige hacia Light con pasos lentos y cuando se encuentra a su altura, se agacha para mirarle a la cara, tan cera que le resultaba incómodo. –Qué pena que L no te quiera. –acaricia la cara de Light con suavidad mientras se acerca aún más.

Pero las últimas palabras alteran a Light y empuja a Kira, dejando a este sentado en el suelo frente a él. Este ríe aún más alto, y su voz inunda el lugar, como si procedieran de todas partes. Light mira a su alrededor, pero sigue sin ver nada, solo hay oscuridad pero por el eco de la risa, deducía que se encontraba en un lugar amplio. Vuelve la vista al frente en busca la luz, y se da cuenta de que Kira ha desaparecido. Su corazón golpea fuertemente el pecho, haciéndole saber que está en peligro. Light se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la luz, pero cuando está a punto de alcanzarla esta se desvanece.

Light para en seco frustrado y nota una presencia a su espalda, pero este queda paralizado al notar un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. De repente, una nueva luz aparece justo al frente, y Light se observa a sí mismo reflejado en un espejo, con Kira a su espalda.

-¿No querías ser el dios del nuevo mundo? –le susurra Kira al oído mientras mira su reflejo en el espejo. – ¡Podemos tenerlo todo! –exclama con gran satisfacción. –Tan solo tenemos que usar el cuaderno de muerte para pulgar este mundo de criminales, de gente que hace el mal.

-Tú eres el mal. –Afirma Light, mirando desafiante los ojos rojos de Kira. Este ríe a carcajadas de forma malévola, lo que hace que el corazón de Light se acelere.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, Light? –pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Sin L no tienes nada que hacer contra mí. –Susurra al oído de Light, y a este le recorre un nuevo escalofrío que le hace incomodarse. –Tarde o temprano terminaré de poseerte y tu amado morirá.

En ese momento, Light deja de estar paralizado, y con furia se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a Kira, pero se encuentra con una nada oscura. De nuevo, la risa de Kira inunda el lugar, sonando cada vez más alto, Light se tapa los oídos, y se sorprende al averiguar que no suena en la habitación, sino en su mente. Este abre los ojos de la impresión y se percata de que la luz empieza a apagarse, que de nuevo la oscuridad le iba a invadir. Mira a su alrededor con nerviosismo, empieza a correr sin saber hacia dónde en busca de luz, todavía con la risa en su mente y su corazón aporreándole el pecho, como si de aquella manera pudiera romperlo y huir. De repente, Light tropieza con algo sólido y grande, y cae al suelo sobre su abdomen derecho, lo que hace que le falte el aire en sus pulmones. Este gruñe de dolor y tose incorporándose hacia delante, y es cuando este abre los ojos cuando se da cuenta que aquello con lo que ha tropezado es el cuerpo de un hombre. De nuevo paralizado, y todavía con un poco de luz iluminando el lugar, levanta la mirada, y la respiración se le corta al averiguar que se encuentra rodeado de cuerpos sin vida, algunos incluso amontonados.

Light, ahora con los ojos muy abiertos, no da crédito a lo que se encuentra frente a él, y miles de pensamientos invaden su mente, es entonces cuando se da cuenta que la risa de Kira ha cesado. Giraba sobre sí mismo, observando los cadáveres que se encontraban ante él, les miraba las caras y reconocía que todos ellos eran criminales cuyos nombres había escrito en el cuaderno de muerte, pero eran tantos que la vista le impedía mirarlos a todos. Una angustia recorre su cuerpo, todo aquello lo había hecho él, aunque hubiera sido poseído por Kira, no tenía excusa. Este se lleva las manos a la cabeza desesperado, no quería admitir que él era el responsable, aquello no era justicia, no era propio de Light. Entonces comprendió que él no era la persona adecuada para nadie, ni si quiera para Misa Amane, y por supuesto, tampoco para L. Un sentimiento de odio y tristeza invade su corazón, lo que le hace saber que aún se encuentra en su pecho, asustado y queriendo apartar la mirada de todo aquello. Light exclama y se pone de pie, es entonces cuando se percata de una figura sobre un montón de cadáveres, mirándole de nuevo fijamente con unos ojos color sangre.

-¡Todo esto lo hemos hecho nosotros, Light! –grita satisfecho con los brazos abiertos y una mirada maniática. –Juntos podremos hacer mucho más y crear un mundo perfecto donde reine la paz. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que querías? ¿No es para lo que me creaste? –suspira y mira los cadáveres con satisfacción. –Pero para eso, L debe morir. –Este le tiende la mano desde la cima. –Sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, yo lo haré por ti.

Light siente una atracción hacia Kira, algo sobrenatural, oscuro y profundamente frío, tan frío que sería capaz de congelarle todos los huesos. Inconscientemente da un paso hacia este, lo que le hace sorprenderse. No quería unirse a Kira, no quería que L muriera, este aprieta los puños con fuerza para contenerse, pero de nuevo e inconscientemente, da otro paso hacia delante. Light mira a su alrededor incomprensible ante lo que está pasando.

-No…. –dice Light para sí, intentando convencerse.

-Vamos, Light. –Le llama Kira con una voz ansiosa, todavía con la mano tendida. –Pronto todo habrá acabado.

-¡Light! –le parece escuchar a una voz llamarle a su espalda, y cuando está a punto de creer que ha sido efecto de su imaginación la escucha de nuevo -¡Light!

Light con esfuerzo gira la cabeza y se encuentra con una luz blanca y pura, y de repente una sensación de paz le invade. Sabía de quién era esa voz, la había escuchado muchas veces, algunas había sonado tan bien, como "Estoy enamorado de ti" en cambio, otras sonaban tan dolorosas que juraría que podría morirse "Tú y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos", la voz que ahora le llamaba, era de la única persona que podía salvarle de la oscuridad, era la voz de L.

-¡No le escuches, Light! –ordena Kira furioso. -¡Ven conmigo, él no te quiere!

-¡Light! –le llama L de nuevo, con una voz suave y tranquila.

Las piernas de Light parecen liberarse de la atracción de Kira, y este aprovecha para correr hacia la luz de donde procede la voz de L. Con el corazón en la garganta y todavía con el dolor en su abdomen, corre sin mirar atrás. Corre asustado, esquivando los cadáveres que se interponen en su camino y al mismo tiempo, intentando no mirarlos. Pero no puede evitar que varias lágrimas broten de sus ojos. Había estado a punto de unirse a Kira, a punto de aceptar la muerte de la única persona que había amado, y de no ser por la voz, no hubiera podido impedirlo.

-¡L! –grita Light con la respiración entrecortada, asustado como un niño pequeño. Deseando que este siga llamándolo para escapar de la oscuridad -¡L!

La voz de L cada vez era más fuerte, cada vez se sentía más cerca, y Light se da cuenta que ya no hay cadáveres a su alrededor, sino que el suelo ha pasado a ser blanco y lleno de luz. Es entonces cuando Light jura escuchar a Kira gritar de frustración, de impotencia, lo que le hace acelerar el paso.

-¡Light! –L se encuentra justo al frente mirándole fijamente, con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones vaqueros demasiado grandes, descalzo sobre el suelo lleno de luz, lo que le da sensación de divinidad.

Light corre hacia este, ahora con más ansia que nunca. Y cuando llega a su lado lo abraza con rapidez, y se aferra a su cuerpo como si al hacerlo pudiera eliminar su recuerdo de Kira susurrándole al oído, como si pudiera revivir a los cuerpos sin vida, como si pudiera cambiarlo todo, excepto a él. Aprieta la camiseta de L con fuerza y exclama de nerviosismo, aprieta para evitar que desaparezca, para que siempre esté a su lado. De repente el cuerpo de Light pierde toda su fuerza y ambos quedan sentados sobre el suelo en silencio, un silencio que, por primera vez, no le parece incómodo, ahora tan solo estaban él y L, y de algún modo, aquello era lo único que necesitaba. Light se sentía como en casa, sentía que junto a él no iba a pasarle nada malo, todavía aferrado a su cuerpo, deseaba convertirse en estatua y estar así para siempre, para que ni Misa ni Kira pudiera separarlos jamás. Olía a café y a tarta, un olor que, de algún modo, se había convertido en el olor favorito de Light. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo al otro, pero entonces L se incorpora, se acerca a su oído despacio y susurra:

-¡Light, despierta!

Light abre los ojos y se incorpora hacia delante cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración durante demasiado tiempo, y siente el aire frío adentrarse en sus pulmones. Al hacerlo se da cuenta de que el dolor del abdomen seguía molestando, lo que le obliga a volver tumbarse, pero no estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, tampoco sobre una cama, sino sobre los brazos de alguien que le sostenía. Una luz amarilla y las lágrimas de los ojos le impedía ver con claridad, y un pitido constante le invadía la mente. Se sentía mareado y confuso, todo le daba vueltas.

-¡Light! –Le llama de nuevo, lo que hace que el pitido de sus oídos dejen de molestarle –Light, soy L. –este le quita las lágrimas de los ojos. –Dime algo.

La visión de Light se aclara y mira fijamente a L con sorpresa, sin duda era él, y estaba vivo. Su cara reflejaba preocupación e incomprensión, además de las mismas ansias de saberlo todo. De algún modo, no recordaba qué fue lo que pasó después de que L le dijera que nunca podrían estar juntos, no sabe dónde se encuentra, ni si quiera cómo llegó allí, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba para Light, estaba sosteniéndole.

-L –pronuncia Light con la boca seca, y alza una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. Aquellos ojos dilatados que escondían un hermoso iris miraban fijamente los suyos, y seguramente se encontrarían con unos ojos asustados y perdidos. L le había salvado, una vez más, de Kira. La sensación de paz seguía ahí, invadiéndole, haciéndole sentir que todo iba bien. –Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Pero aquellas palabras no sonaron convincentes, no había sido una simple pesadilla, aquello que había visto era real. De algún modo, le dolía el abdomen tras habérselo golpeado en la caída, su corazón iba a mil por hora y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales reflejaban su temor. Pero no quería preocupar a L, estaba vivo, y eso era lo que importaba.

-Yo no creo que haya sido una simple pesadilla, Light. –Contradice L, tal vez sí que tenía razón, y no se le daba bien mentir. Light se da cuenta que ha estado aferrando la camisa de L con fuerza desde mucho antes de despertar, entonces relaja la mano y se incorpora con esfuerzo, pero no puede evitar gruñir de dolor al notar un tirón en el abdomen. –Light, cuando te dije aquello…

La mirada de Light cambia por completo, ahora ya no es sostenido por L, al menos no del todo, sino que se encuentra incorporado y todavía cerca de este. A pesar de que L no mostrara sus sentimientos a las personas, con Light sí que lo hacía, y lo había hecho todo el tiempo, incluso en aquél preciso instante.

-A ti tampoco se te da bien mentir. –Afirma Light, mirando los ojos de L. Intentando ver más allá, tal y como hacía este, pero no encontraba nada.

-Te desmayaste. –Informa L, ignorando lo que Light acababa de decir –Por suerte me dio tiempo de cogerte, pero perdiste el conocimiento y, por un momento yo… -hace una pausa y mira hacia otro lado, nervioso, buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Por un momento yo… pensé que habías muerto.

L estaba preocupado por Light, sabía cómo debió de sentirse cuando se desmayó, porque tan solo unos segundos antes Light estaba convencido de que L iba a morir en sus brazos después de que Misa Amane escribiera su nombre en el cuaderno. Si estaba vivo era porque mandó el mensaje a tiempo, y Misa le había obedecido, por lo que suspira con tranquilidad.

No podía decirle lo que acababa de ver, no podía decirle que había soñado con Kira, pidiéndole que se una a él para matarle y construir un nuevo mundo, no podía decirle que gracias a este había conseguido despertar. Pero, ¿y si L no le hubiera llamado? ¿Habría Kira conseguido que Light llegara hasta él y así poseerlo? Y de haberle poseído, ¿seguiría L con vida?, ¿quedaría algo del verdadero Light? Lo único que sabía era que L le había salvado, y si estaba vivo era gracias a los sentimientos que afloraron dentro de Light, gracias al primer beso con sabor a café en aquella habitación de hotel.

De nuevo, el tiempo parece pararse, tal y como pasó en la azotea. Light aprecia motas de polvo paralizadas en el aire, y la cara de preocupación de L mirándole fijamente. Es entonces cuando algo en el interior de Light parece activarse, lo que le hace ver las cosas con mayor claridad: no podía seguir así, no podía poner en peligro a L, no podía estar cerca de este, al menos mientras Kira siguiera manifestándose en su interior. Pero entonces recuerda lo que le dijo Kira "Sin L no tienes nada que hacer contra mí" ¿significaba que solo al lado de L podría destruir a Kira? Si era así, ¿cómo? ¿Y si era una mentira para que estuviera cerca y así poder matarlo? Light grita de la frustración y golpea el suelo con el puño, es así como se da cuenta que se encuentra rodeado de barrotes, se encontraba en una celda. Pero no es eso lo que le sorprende, ante él se encuentra un shinigami, este es grande y de color gris y blanco, le mira fijamente con su único ojo, ya que el otro lo tiene tapado por una venda.

-Hola, Light Yagami. –saluda este tras los barrotes con una voz suave pero aterradora. Light no puede evitar sobresaltarse, es así como se da cuenta que el tiempo sigue paralizado, ya que L sigue en la misma postura. –Soy Ren, el shinigami de Misa.

Light, con una mano en su abdomen, se pone de pie con esfuerzo y cubre a L.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –No quería andarse con rodeos, si el shinigami de Misa estaba allí, no era para hacer una visita.

-Misa está atada y amordazada en una celda parecida a esta. –Informa, lo que hace a Light abrir los ojos de la impresión.

-Quieres decir que…

-Fue detenida el mismo día que te cogieron a ti por la persona a la que cubres. –Levanta su largo brazo y señala a L. – Justo cuando leyó el mensaje que le mandaste al móvil. –este habla con tranquilidad, lo que altera a Light. –Le han estado interrogando estos dos días, le han preguntado si sabe quién es Kira, es decir, tú. –pasa a señalarle directamente a este.

-Y dime, Ren. –empieza Light y aprieta su puño, decepcionado. Después de todo, L seguía queriendo desenmascararle. -¿Ha dicho algo?

-No. –Responde –Por algún motivo que desconozco ella te quiere, y está enamorada de ti. Es por eso que no te ha delatado. –Hace una pausa y suspira –Más bien ha hecho otra cosa.

-¿Qué ha hecho? –pregunta Ryuk muerto de la curiosidad, situado detrás de Light. A saber cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí. Ren le mira sin sorprenderse, por lo que Light entiende que no es la primera vez que se ven, si Light ha estado dos días inconsciente, no es de extrañar que Ryuk haya ido en busca de entretenimiento.

-Me ha pedido que la mate. –Aquello sorprende a Light de tal manera que da un paso hacia atrás. –Así es, Light Yagami, Misa está dispuesta a dar su vida por ti. Pero la cuestión es, ¿qué eres capaz de hacer tú por ella? –pregunta agachándose para ponerse a su altura y mirarle directamente con su único ojo. –Al final, he conseguido que renuncie al cuaderno de muerte. No recordará nada relacionado con este, tampoco recordará que tú eres Kira, y por supuesto, no podrá verme.

Light siente un profundo pero efímero alivio. Ahora Misa había perdido todo derecho de posesión, olvidando que él era Kira, olvidando todas las muertes que ha provocado y, seguramente, olvidando el verdadero nombre de L.

-Era lo mejor para Misa, Ren. –dice Light convencido. A L no le quedará más remedio que soltarla, y al mismo tiempo, L estaría protegido de esta. También él estaba a salvo, ya que ahora no había nadie que supiera que él era Kira.

-Lo sé, Light Yagami. –Y este le pone un dedo en el pecho Light. –Pero vengo a decirte, que si no sacas a Misa de ahí, mataré a tu apreciado L.

El corazón de Light parece congelarse, y un frío doloroso invade su cuerpo, ahora no solo Kira atentaba contra L, sino también un shinigami. Ahora la situación era aún peor. La mirada de Light se vuelve fría y aterradora, tanto que incluso Ren parece sorprenderse, y jura percibir un ligero color rojo en los ojos de Light, entonces este sonríe de medio lado. Pero aquello solo dura un segundo, fue una ligera señal de que Kira estaba en su interior, y se había manifestado al saber que L podría morir.

-Light –llama Ryuk –este tío te va a hacer el trabajo.

-Te equivocas, Ryuk. –dice Ren, provocando una decepción en la cara de este. –Light está enamorado de L. –Light desea profundamente matar a Ren, si supiera como hacerlo. –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Light Yagami. –Ren se da la vuelta y atraviesa la pared de aquel lugar, dejando un incómodo silencio.

-¿Es eso cierto, Light? –pregunta Ryuk seriamente, y al no obtener respuesta, da por hecho que así es. – ¡Los humanos sois la hostia! –exclama. –Un día queréis matar a alguien, y al día siguiente estáis colados por sus huesos.

-¡Ryuk! –llama Light con una voz llena de seriedad, lo que hace que Ryuk atienda a este. – ¿Te acuerdas lo que te pregunté aquélla noche en mi habitación? –Este asiente.

Light se agacha y acaricia la mejilla de L cuidadosamente con el dorso de su mano, al igual que aquella vez en la azotea, como si en algún momento fuera a romperse. Aprieta la mandíbula y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Se acerca a su cara, rozándola, sintiendo el tacto de su piel y oliendo su aroma a café azucarado con tarta de fresa, aquél olor que le había salvado de Kira una vez, Light cierra los ojos y aunque sabe que este no puede oírle, le susurra al oído, tras eso suspira y se pone en pie frente a Ryuk.

-Hazlo ahora –ordena a este con voz firme.

-Después de todo, Light –dice decepcionado. -¿Vas a renunciar al cuaderno por L?

-Es la única forma de que viva –susurra con la cabeza agachada y con los puños tan apretados que incluso se clava las uñas.

-No estoy seguro de que puedas recordar tu amor por él–informa. –está demasiado relacionado con Kira.

-¡Hazlo! –grita Light enfurecido. Deseando en el fondo de su corazón que todo fuera más sencillo. No quería olvidarle, por nada en el mundo, no quería olvidar su amor por L, tampoco quería olvidar su primer beso, quería que todo permaneciera intacto en su memoria, incluso las peleas, los gritos, las palabras tan duras que era capaz de romper a Light en dos. Pero si pudiera quedarse con un recuerdo, aunque solo fuera uno, sería el de la azotea. Justo en el momento en el que L le dijo:

-Estoy enamorado de ti. –susurra Light.

Ryuk duda un segundo, pero levanta la mano y la coloca sobre la cabeza de Light, este aprieta los ojos y al hacerlo una lágrima se estrella contra el suelo, quizás la última lágrima de amor, la última lágrima de Light Yagami, el chico que quería purgar el mundo de criminales, y que al final acabó enamorándose del detective que quería encerrarle. Fue un segundo después cuando este cayó nuevamente sobre los brazos de su amado y le dedicó una última mirada, una mirada desde los sentimientos, desde su amor, un amor que, poco a poco parecía morir.

El tiempo volvió a pasar, las motas de polvo caían libremente por el ambiente, y Ryuk observaba la escena: L sostenía a Light, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y miraba a su alrededor confuso. En ese momento entra Matsuda a la celda y observa a Light.

-Qué extraño. –dice L sorprendido, mirando a Matsuda. –Juraría haber escuchado a Light decirme: "No dejes nunca que toque el cuaderno".


	8. CAP8 OLVIDO

**CAP. 8 OLVIDO**

 **Light despertó en su celda en los brazos de L, pero de repente de paralizó el tiempo y apareció Ren, el shinigami de Misa, quien le amenazó con matar a L si no sacaba a Misa de allí. Es por eso que Light hizo el mayor sacrificio de todos: renunciar al cuaderno, y con ello sus recuerdos. ¿Habrá conseguido Light salvar a L? ¿Qué será ahora de L sin el amor de Light?**

Hacía calor, un calor tan seco que resultaba angustioso respirar, esto se debía a la gran cantidad de ordenadores que se encontraban en la sala. Watari abre una ventana y una brisa fría entra rápidamente en la habitación, lo que hace mover el pelo de L, oscuro como la mismísima noche, y acaricie su frente. Este se encuentra sentado en su postura de siempre, delante de muchos monitores que le muestran distintas imágenes, todo parecía ser blanco y negro, exceptuando un punto rojo sangre en la espalda de L. Este estaba concentrado en un solo monitor por el que observa a Light encerrado en su celda, sentado en el suelo, ahora más calmado. Sus ojos sin iris estaban totalmente abiertos, lo que significaba que este se encontraba perdidos en sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos que necesitaba ordenar para comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta hacía un par de horas estaba en esa celda, sosteniendo a Light mientras tenía una pesadilla, y al mismo tiempo, intentando respirar. Entonces L decide recordar todo lo que ha pasado en la celda antes y después de que Light despertara:

-Light –le llamaba L, sacudiendo el cuerpo de este. – ¡Light, dime algo! – le gritaba, pero Light seguía llamándole, gritando su nombre asustado, como si huyera de algo, como si se encontrara en peligro. Este respiraba con dificultad, además de gruñir de dolor y agarrarse el abdomen derecho.

-Kira, no… –susurraba. -¡L! –le llamaba con los ojos cerrados, pero aquello no impedía que se le escapara una lágrima.

Entonces algo dentro de la mente de L se activó, había encontrado una nueva pieza del puzle, ¿estaba Kira controlando a Light? De ser así, ¿cometía Light los asesinatos sin ser consciente? Eso explicaría por qué niega ser Kira y al mismo tiempo que quiera colaborar para atraparlo. Pero por otro lado, si no es así, y Light supiera quién es Kira, cabía la posibilidad de que este le estuviera controlando antes de morir para que no confesara, lo que tenía como consecuencia que Light iba a morir, en algún momento. Pero entonces L recordó algo muy importante que había tenido en el punto de mira todo el tiempo: Light y Kira eran la misma persona, que dos personalidades completamente distintas y opuestas viviesen en el mismo cuerpo y lucharan constantemente por manifestarse. L mira fijamente a Light, asustado y gritando su nombre ¿Estaba fingiendo? ¿Por qué ahora que está encerrado? ¿Por qué no en su habitación cuando le pusieron las cámaras? Todo era muy confuso, había perdido las cuentas de todo, en aquel momento en el que Light se retorcía en sus brazos, L no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la solución para salvarle, para hacerle salir de aquella pesadilla que, al mismo tiempo no lo parecía, era real y si Light y Kira estaban en la misma persona, sin duda se estaban enfrentando cara a cara, y L no iba a dejar que Kira ganara.

-¡Light! –le llamaba este una y otra vez. -¡Light!

Light deja de retorcerse y parece calmarse, lo que hace que L quede impresionado, en cómo cada vez que le llamaba, Light parecía menos asustado, parecía que se alejaba cada vez más de Kira para acercarse a él. Era una sensación extraña, pero buena al mismo tiempo, fue entonces cuando Light abrazó el cuerpo de L, todavía dormido. Se aferró a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo que alegró a L, pero necesitaba despertarlo, alejarlo completamente de Kira. L movió sus brazos lentamente, y abrazó a Light, todavía sin tener claro lo que estaba pasando, entonces se agacha y susurra:

-¡Light, despierta!

Casi al instante, Light abre los ojos, y L siente como si hubiera estado paralizado un tiempo, como si estuviera olvidando algo muy importante, y una frase sonaba en su mente, una frase que juraba que había sido pronunciada por Light: "No dejes nunca que toque el cuaderno". Le dolían los músculos, y juraba no haber tenido aquella sensación antes. Entonces mira a Light, quien sigue en su regazo, y L le abraza de nuevo, ignorando por un momento la frase que sonaba en su cabeza, Light estaba vivo, y eso era lo que importaba. Pero de repente, no nota nada, y ese era el problema, no nota los brazos de Light abrazarle, este abre los ojos de par en par. Light aparta a L de un empujón, lo que hace que este quede sentado lejos de él.

-¿Qué haces, L? –pregunta este enfurecido. Pero este no contesta, queda paralizado examinando sus ojos, los cuales no parecen los mismos. Faltaba algo, algo que el mismísimo L no sabría explicar, pero que sin saber por qué le hizo sentir una profunda tristeza. -¿Qué hago en una celda? ¿A caso sigues con lo de que yo soy Kira? –este se levanta furioso del suelo, y L hace lo mismo para seguir observando sus ojos, intentando averiguar qué era lo que faltaba, y por qué Light no había correspondido al abrazo después de haberle llamado en sueños. – ¡Estoy harto de ti! – le grita furioso. - ¡Si tan bueno eres, podrías atrapar al verdadero Kira y dejarme en paz! –Light agarra a L por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampa contra los barrotes de la celda.

-¡Ahhh! –exclama L, sintiendo el golpe en la herida que le había ocasionado la taza de café, lo que le hace sentir un ligero mareo. Este suspira para tranquilizarse y se esfuerza para mirar nuevamente a Light –Ya sé que lo que te dije en el campus pudo ofenderte, pero realmente pienso que lo nuestro es algo complicado.

-¿Lo nuestro? –pregunta este confuso, lo que hace que este apriete aún más la camisa de L, quien gruñe debido a la asfixia. L siente cómo sus pulmones se quedan sin aire, pero le da igual, seguía perdido en sus ojos, unos ojos que le parecían desconocidos, que habían perdido algo más que un intenso brillo -¿Qué quieres decir?

L coge aire y sus ojos se abren de par en par, al mismo tiempo que su corazón parece recibir una puñalada, y es entonces cuando una lágrima cae rápidamente por la mejilla de L y termina su recorrido en la mano de Light, quien abre los ojos impresionado y se examina. De repente relaja las manos, como si algo le obligara a hacerlo, y que por su expresión ni él mismo comprende. Entonces se escuchan unos pasos y en menos de dos segundos se adentran en la celda el jefe Yagami y Matsuda.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Light?! –grita su padre mientras separa las manos de su hijo del cuello de L, haciendo que este ponga los pies sobre el suelo. La expresión de Light es de impresión, y examina sus manos en busca de respuestas.

-¡Ryuzaki! –le llama Matsuda. -¿Estás bien? –pone una mano en el hombro de L, preocupado.

L sale de la celda y se dirige hacia la zona de control apoyándose en la pared de piedra, se lleva la mano al cuello y tose con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que intenta coger todo el oxígeno posible. Todo daba vueltas y miles de pensamientos invaden su mente, veía a Light besándole en el campus, le veía bajo la lluvia en la azotea susurrarle que no podía quererle, y le veía agarrarle por el cuello, y llegó a la conclusión que no era la misma persona, ¿había podido la personalidad de Kira con la de Light? L pasa sus manos de su cuello a agarrarse la camisa con fuerza por la parte de su corazón, los oídos comenzaron a pitarle y un dolor intenso en la espalda le advertía que iba a perder las fuerzas. La visión se nubla, y este comienza a caer lentamente al suelo, pero de repente nota unos brazos sostenerle con fuerza, era Watari.

-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo aquí? –pregunta Misa desde su celda, lo que hace que L vuelva a la realidad. La brisa seguía moviéndole el pelo y refrescando la habitación, y Watari seguía junto a la ventana. -¿Eres un acosador? Vamos, para ya con este juego –dice con una actitud que hasta ahora no había mostrado.

"Después de dos días, ¿Qué pretende fingiendo que no sabe nada? ¿A caso es un juego? Pero al mismo tiempo, no parece que esté fingiendo. Es posible que…"

-Misa –dice L a través del micrófono que reproduciría su voz distorsionada en la celda de esta. –Dime, ¿recuerdas por qué estás aquí?

-¿Qué por qué? –se pregunta. –Pues porque soy un ídolo supongo, pero nunca ninguno de mis acosadores había llegado tan lejos. –esta se retuerce intentando aflojar las ataduras.

Aquella palabra hace que L se interese por la situación, por lo que se echa hacia adelante y se acerca aún más al monitor.

-No soy un acosador –aclara este. –Estás aquí como principal sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira. Así que dime, ¿quién es Kira y cómo mata? -pregunta con total seriedad.

-¿Yo? ¿Conocer a Kira? –se pregunta a sí misma, y a L le parece que sus orejas aumenta de tamaño, debido a la ansia que tenía de escuchar la respuesta. Pero entonces esta ríe a carcajadas como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. –Yo conocer a Kira, ¡qué más quisiera! –esta sigue riéndose con fuerza, lo que hace que su risa suene en su cabeza.

-¿Es Light Yagami? –pregunta L directamente, necesitaba que contestara a aquella pregunta, y es que el corazón de L necesitaba a alguien más que le negara aquello, necesitaba que Misa, quien seguro que conocía a Kira, le dijera que no, aunque mintiera para proteger a Light, aunque la mente de L no aceptara una negativa, tan solo necesitaba escucharlo. La risa de Misa cesó y L aprieta los puños lo más fuerte que puede, odiándose a sí mismo por dejarse llevar, una vez más, por sus emociones.

-¡¿Pero cómo va a ser Kira mi novio?! –exclama indignada, como si fuera algo obvio. Aquello hizo que L sintiera otro puñal en el pecho, lo que hace que este cierre los ojos con fuerza mientras intenta asimilar aquello. Y entonces recuerda la escena en la habitación de Light, cómo se besaban y se tocaban, y L envidiaba eso, envidiaba que Light se dejara llevar con Misa. Puede que incluso Misa fuera mejor para él.

-¿Qué es lo que adoras de él? –pregunta. L se imaginaba dentro de un río grande y transparente, con una corriente fuerte que le obligaba a moverse. Todo este tiempo había tratado de luchar contra la marea, pero se había dado cuenta que no merecía la pena, por mucho que luchara, no se iba a mover del sitio, porque la marea, porque su amor por Light, era más fuerte que él mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué adoro de Light? –se pregunta en busca de una respuesta. –Pues todo, supongo. –Entonces L deja de luchar contra la marea, deja que sus piernas flojeen, lo que hace que el agua separe sus pies de la tierra y quedando este tumbado boca arriba con los brazos abiertos, listo para dejarse llevar.

-¿Con todo te refieres a su sonrisa cuando algo le sale bien? –Pregunta L, y gira la cabeza para observar el monitor que muestra a Light tumbado en la cama de su celda, con un brazo sobre su cabeza para ocultar su cara, pero que en realidad, apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza. –A cuando se lleva la mano a la cabeza mientras piensa, aunque él no se dé cuenta. A su expresión de duro cuando se esfuerza en algo, a sus miradas indiscretas, a la tristeza en sus ojos cuando algo se le escapa de las manos. ¿Te refieres también a sus escasas caricias? Pero que cuando lo hace, un escalofrío recorre todo tu cuerpo. A su pelo que casi le tapan esos bonitos ojos, ¿te refieres a la forma en la que mira mientras te besa, y te coge de la mandíbula para que no pares nunca? ¿A la forma en la que te abraza como si nada malo pudiera pasar? ¿A la electricidad que te hace sentir cuando junta su cuerpo con el tuyo? ¿A la facilidad que tiene para que tu corazón se acelere hasta casi romperte el pecho? Cuando no quiere aceptar lo muy enamorado que está de ti… o estaba -L hace una pequeña pausa, mientras observa a Light –Así que dime, ¿a eso te refieres con todo? –L se había dejado llevar por la marea, y sorprendentemente, se sentía bien, se sentía vivo por primera vez. Misa queda en silencio por un instante, impactada ante las palabras de L.

-Parece que conoces la sensación. –dice esta en voz baja.

-Solo lo parece. –susurra, mientras observa con tristeza a Light.

L se levanta rápido de la silla y se lleva la mano a la boca, impresionado ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Ahora sabía dos cosas: que Misa no recordaba nada, y que lo que sentía por Light era más potente de lo que creía.

 **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

L ya había comprobado varias veces que Misa no recordaba nada sobre las muertes que había producido, y por supuesto había olvidado quién era Kira, y que ella misma lo era, o lo había sido, aunque de todos modos no fuera a confesar ni una cosa ni la otra. También le preguntó sobre el cuaderno, ya que aquella frase con la voz de Light no paraba de sonar en su cabeza, pero como era de esperar, no sabía nada sobre ningún cuaderno. Lo único que hacía cada día era preguntar por Light, ya que afirmaba que era su novio, pero L no se había atrevido en esas dos semanas a dirigirle la palabra a Light, incluso el hecho de mirarlo a través del monitor le resultaba incómodo. Este siempre estaba en la misma postura; sentado en el suelo con los brazos sobre sus rodillas, esperando una noticia, esperando algo. Pero en aquellas dos semanas no se había producido ninguna muerte a manos de Kira, lo que significaba que estaba en lo cierto: Light Yagami era Kira y Misa Amane el segundo Kira. Pero si L no se había atrevido a hablar con Light era por una sencilla razón: tenía miedo comprobar que no recordaba nada, que no recordaba cada uno de sus besos, que en lugar de sentir amor, sintiera odio.

Tenía que hacer algo, desde hacía un par de días el equipo esperaba que L actuara. Pero se sentía incapaz, el padre de Light se encontraba en aquel momento en una celda, convencido que su hijo no era Kira, convencido de que L resolvería el caso y que todos iban a salir contentos de aquella situación, y no pensaba salir hasta que su hijo no lo hiciera.

-L –le llama Light, lo que hace que este salga de sus pensamientos. Y este nota por primera vez después de dos semanas, el latido de su corazón. -¿Estás ahí? –pregunta dudoso mirando a la cámara.

-Sí, estoy aquí. –Responde L, y Light respira satisfecho

-Dime, ¿se ha producido alguna muerte a manos de Kira? –pregunta con seriedad y miedo al mismo tiempo. Se produce un silencio incómodo, de esos que Light odiaba y que en aquél momento, L también.

-No. –Dijo con todo el esfuerzo de su alma. Aquello hace que Light suelte el aire que ha estado reteniendo en sus pulmones con fuerza, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, escondiéndola así entre sus rodillas.

–Yo no soy Kira… -susurra, pero L consigue escucharle perfectamente.

Odiaba aquella situación, odiaba tener que verle así y se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerlo. Este se levanta de la silla y golpea el monitor que muestra a Light con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este se estampe contra la pared situada a varios metros de la mesa y se corte la imagen. Respira con rapidez, cabreado y frustrado, y al igual que Light se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa Watari? –pregunta desesperado. -¿Por qué no soy capaz de controlarme a mí mismo? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de pensar con lógica como he hecho siempre?

-Porque estás enamorado. –Responde este con tranquilidad, sentado en su sillón con una taza de té. Aquellas palabras hacen que L gire rápidamente la cabeza hacia donde este se encuentra. –Todo este tiempo, has resuelto los casos como si de un simple puzle se tratara, utilizando la lógica, con una frialdad implacable. A veces incluso me preguntaba si eras humano.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta L

-En este caso he averiguado que tienes sentimientos–Afirma con una sonrisa en la cara. –Lo que te pasa tiene un nombre, y se llama amor. Porque Light Yagami ha sabido abrirse paso hasta llegar a tu corazón, un corazón que nunca jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte por nada ni nadie.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? –pregunta L a Watari, y si no recuerda mal, es la primera vez que le pide un consejo. –No sé si quiera si soy el más adecuado para llevar este caso, no sé si aunque Light me recordara, aunque no haya perdido la memoria, sería la persona adecuada para él. –Este cae al suelo de rodillas y aprieta los puños con todas sus fuerzas mientras respira con rapidez, lo que hace que los ojos se les llenen de lágrimas. – ¡Porque no puedo verle así! ¡Porque no soportaría que no me recordara! –y una lágrima se estrella contra la moqueta del suelo. –Así que dime, ¿cómo controlo esto? –las manos pasan a temblarles debido a que la herida de la espalda le produce punzadas de dolor.

Watari se levanta, deja la taza de té sobre la mesita y se agacha para mirar a los ojos de L.

-El amor no se puede controlar. –Responde Watari poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, y L levanta la mirada, dejando que este vea sus lágrimas con deseo de escapar. –Tratar de controlarlo sería como intentar coger una pompa de jabón, puede que al principio consigas sostenerla, pero de repente desaparece sin dejar rastro. Tampoco se puede entender, simplemente está ahí, lo llevas dentro, está vivo y simplemente tienes que dejarte llevar.

-No es tan sencillo, Watari. –niega L con la cabeza. –No puedo dejarme llevar. Como detective, no puedo permitirme estar enamorado del principal sospechoso de asesino de masas… -hace una pequeña pausa.

-Deja de hacer caso a esto. –Watari pone un dedo sobre la cabeza de L. –Y escucha un poco más a esto. –Pasa a posar su dedo en el pecho. –Porque el amor puede cambiarlo todo.

Fuera estaba nublado, los típicos días en los que sabes que tarde o temprano va a llover intensamente hasta llenar todas las calles. Pero aun así, Ryuk estaba sentado sobre un depósito de agua situado al lado del edificio donde se encontraba Light, el cual era igual de alto que el lugar donde este se encontraba. Este escribe en su cuaderno de muerte con tranquilidad, odiaba obedecer órdenes de humanos, pero sentía que si no lo hacía todo se volvería muy aburrido, y ya estaba harto de esperar. Cuando este termina, lo cierra y lo empuja con fuerza para guardarlo en su bolso, lo que le hace recordar que ahora tiene dos cuadernos. Cuando por fin consigue que quepa, observa la calavera de su boli y piensa que es el más chulo que pueda tener un shinigami. Poco rato después se lleva a la boca una manzana roja y tan fresca como la mismísima sangre, mastica disfrutando de cada bocado, pensando que es lo mejor que hay en el mundo de los humanos.

-¡Mierda! –se queja Ryuk. –Ya me he comido todas las manzanas que pude coger de casa de Light.

De repente, en la azotea del edificio, visualiza al tío que ha estado investigando a Light todo el tiempo, lo que hace que la curiosidad de Ryuk aumente. Este estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y su cara era de pura preocupación. En ese instante, la puerta de la azotea se abre, lo que hace que L se dé la vuelta, y es entonces cuando ve a Light, todavía con la misma ropa con la que había estado encerrado. Light mira a L fijamente con una expresión seria y se dirige hacia este. Ryuk abre los ojos llenos de curiosidad y observa el panorama que ante este se presenta, pero un silencio quizás demasiado largo le desespera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta L volviendo su vista al frente.

-¿Por qué me has soltado? –pero este recibe como respuesta un simple silencio lleno de ignorancia. –Acaso… ¿se ha producido alguna muerte a manos de Kira? –pregunta incomprensivo.

L mira el cielo, y a Ryuk le parece que es la primera vez que no examina cada gesto y movimiento de Light, algo que no le da buenas sensaciones.

-Así es –responde este impasible.

-¿Así es? –repite Light y abre los brazos. -¿Y ya está? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Vas a dejar a Kira suelto? –No entendía nada, pero de nuevo, L le responde con silencio. Light siente que pierde los nervios y aprieta la mandíbula. -¿Significa eso que he estado más de dos semanas encerrado para nada? ¿Significa eso que debo irme? –Aquello hace que L baje la mirada.

De repente, una gota de lluvia cae sobre la mejilla de L, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, y se da la vuelta. Muchas más gotas siguieron a la primera, lo que hace sentir incómodo a Light, todo lo contrario a la última vez que estuvo allí. L le examina de arriba abajo y recuerda la frase que sonaba en su cabeza cuando sostenía a este en la celda.

-¿Qué pasa si tocas el cuaderno? –aquellas palabras hacen que Ryuk sonría de medio lado, lo que le hace pensar que ahora venía la parte divertida. Pero al mismo tiempo, parecieron activar las nubes, ya que comenzó a llover tan intensamente, que incluso resultaba difícil visualizar bien, creando un día oscuro, un día triste. La expresión de Light fue de total incomprensión, pero L da varios pasos hacia este, hasta quedar los suficientemente cerca como para verle bien.

-¿Si toco el cuaderno? –se pregunta Light. -¿Qué cuaderno? –L le mira fijamente, lo que hace sentir incómodo a Light. A este no le parecía que estuviera mintiendo, pero no se fijaba solo en eso, sino en su mirada, una mirada que no era la misma, y que tanto tiempo había evitado mirar, quería averiguar si realmente se había olvidado de él, pero no encontraba respuesta.

-¿Y de mí? –pregunta L con un ligero tono de tristeza. -¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti. –Aquellas palabras parece activar el corazón de L por una milésima de segundo. Light se lleva la mano a la frente para impedir que el agua le tape la visión. –Pero no entiendo nada, ¿Qué cuaderno? ¿Por qué no iba a acordarme de ti? –L agacha la cabeza y aprieta los puños, inseguro de poder soportar aquello, pero decidido, da unos pasos hacia Light, eliminando la poca distancia que los separa. Y se prepara para hacer algo que le daría respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas esto? –L coge el cuello de Light con rapidez y le empuja hacia sí, haciendo que sus labios se junten después de mucho tiempo. Una electricidad recorre todo el cuerpo de L, haciéndole sentir vivo después de mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo a su reacción. Los labios de Light estaban fríos como el hielo debido a la lluvia, pero tan tiernos como siempre. L, con los ojos cerrados, se deja llevar una vez más; enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Light y le besa con pasión, como si de aquella manera pudiera devolverle los recuerdos que sabía que no tenía, como si al hacerlo la pompa de jabón no explotase nunca. Y con una frase en su mente: "El amor puede cambiarlo todo". Por un momento, se escucha un sonido chirriante, como el de una puerta al abrirse, pero tan pronto empieza, así termina.

Light estaba paralizado, con los ojos abiertos, mirando a L, quien le besaba delicadamente con los ojos cerrados, lo que provoca que los suyos también se cierren y al hacerlo una lágrima se deja camuflar con las gotas de lluvia. A Ryuk le parece ver que Light levanta los brazos lentamente, dispuesto a abrazar a L, pero algo le detiene y enseguida aprieta los puños y los baja con esfuerzo. De repente, L lo siente, o mejor dicho, no siente nada, no encuentra nada. Finalmente sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad; la pompa había desaparecido, y tal vez para siempre. Este se aparta y agacha la cabeza de nuevo, incapaz de admitir aquello, se sentía estúpido.

Un incómodo silencio se produce, dejando solo el sonido de la lluvia.

-¿A esto te referías con "lo nuestro"? –pregunta Light, mirando fijamente a L, quien sigue con su cara oculta bajo su pelo mojado, paralizado como si de una estatua se tratase. –No sé qué había entre nosotros, pero lo único que siento hacia ti es mi respeto y admiración como detective. –Este hace una pequeña pausa. –Puedo hacer como si… -empieza este.

-Claro. –Le interrumpe L. –Hagamos, una vez más, como si esto no hubiera pasado.

L se mete las manos en sus bolsillos y anda con tranquilidad hacia la puerta para salir de la azotea, y es cuando pasa el umbral cuando siente que el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos.

Ryuk observa a Light con los ojos abiertos como cuencas, impresionado ante la escena que acababa de suceder, piensa que, después de todo, lo que había dicho Ren era verdad: Light estaba enamorado de L y este había sacrificado sus recuerdos para salvarle, pero en algo no encajaba, no era típico de Light dejar cabos sueltos. Entonces, Ryuk saca el cuaderno que había pertenecido a Light y deja que se abra por aquella parte que más tiempo había permanecido abierta.

-"Light Yagami" –lee este en voz alta, y tras su nombre se encuentra con unas instrucciones muy precisas de su muerte –Cuando termina, ríe a carcajadas lo más alto que puede y justo después vuelve a mirar a Light, quien le mira fijamente. –Esta es tu forma de mantener el contacto con el cuaderno.

-Volvemos a vernos, Ryuk -saluda Light con una sonrisa de medio lado


	9. CAP9 ENCADENADOS

**CAP. 9 ENCADENADOS**

 **HACE CUATRO SEMANAS**

-Ryuk, tengo algo que preguntarte. -Dice Light, todavía aferrado con fuerza a las sábanas de su cama debido a la pesadilla que había tenido de nuevo con Kira.

-¿Quieres el ojo? –pregunta Ryuk sonriendo de medio lado. –Ya era hora que me lo pidieras, prometo que no te dolerá nada.

-¡No es eso! –casi grita Light, recobrando todavía el aliento. –Ya sé que no estás obligado a decirme nada sobre el cuaderno, pero eres el único que puede responderme a esto. –Levanta la vista para mirar fijamente los ojos rojos de su shinigami. –Respóndeme con la verdad y te prometo que será divertido. –Light sonríe de medio lado con esfuerzo, intentando aparentar la fuerza y maldad que tanto le gustaba a Ryuk. –Después de todo, es para lo que estás aquí, ¿no?

-Veo que no solo sabes manipular a los humanos, sino también a los shinigami. –Ríe este por lo bajo. –Eso me gusta. Dime, ¿qué quieres saber? –Aquello hizo saber a Light que había conseguido su propósito.

-Si renuncio al cuaderno de muerte, pierdo mis recuerdos. –Dice Light agachando la cabeza.

-Sí. –Confirma Ryuk. – Te olvidarás de todo; de que eras Kira, a las personas que has matado, el cuaderno de muerte e incluso de mí. –Este se acerca a Light para mirarle de cerca, lo que hace que este se incomode. –Y por supuesto, olvidarás a todo aquel que haya estado demasiado relacionado con el cuaderno de muerte.

-¿Y si escribo mi nombre en él? –pregunta Light examinando la cara de sorpresa de Ryuk.

-¡Pues que la palmas! –grita, lo que no importa a Light, ya que él era el único que podía verle y oírle. -¿Qué crees que va a pasar? ¡Vaya pregunta más tonta! Te tomaba por alguien más listo. –Ríe por lo bajo de nuevo. –Realmente, los humanos estáis locos.

-Puede que sea una locura, -dice Light apartando su mirada para observar a través de la ventana, la cual muestra todavía una intensa lluvia que parece no terminar nunca. –Pero es el único modo de mantener el contacto con el cuaderno y conservar mis recuerdos. Es el único modo de no perderle. –Esto último lo susurró para sí, guardando algo más que unas simples palabras, guardando un sentimiento que, si Light no comprendía mal, era amor. –Una última cosa, Ryuk. –le llama y este se vuelve para mirarle. –Si alguna vez me captura, y todo se vuelve aburrido…-el shinigami parece prestar toda su atención. –Mata a un criminal cualquiera de un paro cardíaco.

-Sabes que no estoy de tu parte, Light. –este sonríe de forma malévola mientras muerde una manzana que Light jura no saber de dónde la ha sacado. –Pero si hay algo que odio, es el aburrimiento.

 **ACTUALMENTE**

L abre los ojos de golpe acompañado de una fuerte inspiración de aire. Se había quedado dormido sentado sobre la silla otra vez, en aquella postura que a todo el mundo le parecía horrible, y que de hecho, así era. L parpadea con rapidez; le molestaba la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, la misma en la que hacía tan solo una semana, Watari se apoyaba. Este se echa hacia atrás, estirando la espalda y tapándose la cara con su brazo derecho.

Su entorno era un auténtico desastre. Cualquiera que entrase allí no creería que era de tan solo siete días; encima de la mesa se encontraban todavía los monitores, los cuales mostraban ahora celdas vacías, excepto el de Light, ya que seguía tirado en el suelo totalmente roto, al mirarlo se podía ver reflejada la furia de L. También había platos que, hasta hace poco, sostenían ricas tartas de fresa, entre otras multitudes de bolsas vacías de chucherías y chocolates de todos los sabores, y por supuesto varias tazas que habían contenido café en su estado más puro. Pero si allí había un auténtico caos era por el suelo; montones de papeles formaban una barrera para todo aquel que quisiera llegar hasta L, algunos hablaban sobre los dioses de la muerte, la pérdida de memoria repentina, incluso se había leído un libro titulado: _"Cómo olvidar al amor de tu vida"_ y la conclusión de L tras leer aquel libro fue que era algo imposible de conseguir, ya que no puedes olvidar al amor de tu vida, lo único que puedes hacer es aceptar que nunca podrás estar con él, y aprender a vivir con ello, quizás para siempre.

Pero si había un verdadero motivo por el cual L había hecho de aquella habitación una auténtica leonera, era porque necesitaba estar solo, porque incluso Watari le recordaba a Light y porque estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por no separar sus sentimientos de su trabajo, por no ser capaz de encarcelar a Light, la persona de la que estaba condenadamente enamorado, pero que al mismo tiempo era, o había sido Kira. L sabía que había perdido la jugada, y ahora se sentía como un niño solo en un bosque, perdido, sin saber dónde ir y esperando al depredador, esperando a Kira. Ya no importaba si se quedaba en aquella habitación para siempre, Light había dejado de ser Kira, y con ello, había olvidado su amor por él.

Ya no había nadie a quien atrapar, ni tampoco nadie a quien amar, y le parece irónico, ya que hasta hace poco, ambas cosas eran la misma persona.

L aparta su brazo y examina su alrededor, de repente, le da la sensación de que los montones de papeles desaparecen uno a uno, junto en el orden en el que fueron colocados, hasta quedar totalmente limpio. Y se sorprende al recordarse a sí mismo en el suelo, con Watari a su lado. L queda sorprendido, pero no se mueve de su sitio, sino que abre los ojos, como si de aquel modo pudiera diferenciar lo real de lo que no lo es.

-¡No soportaría que no me recordara! -gritaba este, y justo después una lágrima se estrellaba en su pie, lo que parece encender algo en la mente de L. Este se observa con enfado e impotencia; se veía débil, derrotado por un chico que le había hecho creer que él también le amaba. Un chico que, le había dado varias de cal y solo una de arena, que le había besado con pasión, pero que sus últimas palabras tenían como objetivo: "podemos hacer como si…"

-Como si esto no hubiera pasado. –Termina L, tal y como había hecho en la azotea. -¡Aaaaaahhhh! –L se levanta de la silla y golpea su ilusión, pero en lugar de eso, golpea un montón de papel que cae encima de otro, creando un efecto dominó que parece no terminar nunca. Pero aun así, L grita con fuerza y sigue golpeando los montones de papeles con furia, como si de aquel modo pudiera corregir sus errores. Grita de impotencia y de tristeza, coge el libro y lo lanza hacia el monitor roto, haciendo que la pantalla termine de quebrarse. Este se hace paso hacia la puerta, prometiéndose a sí mismo que cuando la cruce, dejará atrás todos sus sentimientos y recuerdos, y se centrará en atrapar a Kira. Avanzaba con dificultad e inseguridad, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, no quería olvidar, no quería creer que aquello fuera cierto; que Light no le recordara, que amara a Misa y no a él. Aquel pensamiento hace que las piernas le flaqueen y los ojos se les llenen de lágrimas.

-No….-Dice para sí, mirando los obstáculos que se interponen en su camino, lo que le hace pensar que no son simples papeles, sino todos sus sentimientos que le impedían avanzar, que le impedían capturar a Kira. L tropieza y cae sobre miles de folios, lo que parece aplanar el terreno– ¡No quiero ser el débil! –grita este apretando los puños. –Si Light ya no es Kira, significa que hay algo o alguien que otorga el poder de matar, y que al capturarla, el poder pasa a otra persona, haciendo que la última pierda todos sus recuerdos. –L se levanta con seguridad, apoyándose sobre sus pies. –Esta vez…-L gira el pomo de la puerta. –No vas a escapar de mí, Kira.

Light se encontraba en un edificio nuevo que, según Watari, L mandó construir para investigar desde allí y no tener que ir de hotel en hotel. Y aunque fuera una tontería, aquello decepcionó a Light; L estaba rechazando las habitaciones de hotel, pero de algún modo, sentía que también le estaba rechazando a él. La sala era amplia, tenía varios ordenadores de alta potencia, tres proyectores enormes que ocupaban toda la pared, incluso sillones de alta gama para descansar, los cuales no eran para L, ya que este seguramente se bastaría con una de las sillas de ruedas, allí trabajaría, comería y pegaría alguna cabezada.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que L les liberó, y según L le dijo en la azotea fue porque un criminal había muerto de un paro cardíaco a manos de Kira, aunque Light supiese perfectamente que era lo que le había pedido a Ryuk si alguna vez le encerraban, incluso le sorprendía que este le hubiese obedecido, seguramente se habría quedado sin manzanas.

El día que Light salió de la celda, fue el mismo en el que Watari le dijo que también había liberado a Misa, y que lo había hecho a pesar de tener una prueba crucial. Light sabía qué se refería al mensaje de móvil, pero aún así quería creer que la había liberado por haber perdido la memoria, que no lo había hecho por él. Se sentía desgraciado, no merecía ni gota de compasión de L, y a pesar de solo hacerle daño, L le estaba protegiendo, y lo hacía porque como le dijo una vez en la azotea: "estoy enamorado de ti".

-Watari –le llama Light, quien le mira por encima de sus gafas. –Entiendo que L requiera de la ayuda de mi padre, Mogui, Aizawa y… -Mira a su alrededor por si se dejaba a alguien. -Matsuda. -, quien pone expresión de decepción. -Pero si él cree que yo era Kira, ¿por qué iba a querer que trabajara a su lado? –y de nuevo, una frase se le viene a la cabeza; "Me he dado cuenta, que tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos", y entonces comprendió al 100% que no se equivocaba, por lo que siguió: –Él no me necesita…

-Te equivocas. –Se escucha una voz a su espalda, lo que hace a Light darse la vuelta lentamente. Allí estaba él, a unos pocos metros, con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda y en una posición poco encorvada a la que solía estar habitualmente, lo que le daba una sensación de fuerza y liderazgo. Light piensa que no parece el mismo. –Te necesito a mi lado.

-Me alegra que me des la oportunidad de trabajar contigo. –Dice Light con expresión seria, pero a L parece hacerle gracia, ya que avanza hacia este con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No es una oportunidad, Light. –Dice con tranquilidad mirándole a los ojos. –No te queda de otra. –De pronto y sin saber cómo, escucha el sonido de unas esposas cerrarse, y es cuando mira su mano izquierda cuando averigua que una esposa se cierra sobre su muñeca, seguido de una larga cadena que termina en otra esposa cerrada sobre la muñeca derecha de L.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama Light examinando su muñeca. -¿Qué significa esto?

-Estarás esposado a mí hasta que consigamos atrapar a Kira. –Este hablaba con fuerza y autoridad. –En ese tiempo, me ayudarás con el caso. No podrás quitarte ni forzar las esposas, de ser así, entenderé que tú eres Kira, y que por lo tanto pretendes huir. De hecho, no serás del todo inocente hasta encontrar al actual Kira. –Light miraba a un L sin compasión ni sentimientos, tal y como hacía cuando se conocieron. Este entrega la llave a Watari, quien la guarda en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y vuelve a mirarle fijamente. -¿Algún inconveniente, Light?

-¿A esto te referías con que me necesitabas a tu lado? –pregunta Light observando la larga cadena que lo unía a L.

-Claro, ¿de qué otra forma iba a necesitarte? –Dice L con una sonrisa forzada. -¡Oh! –exclama. –Casi lo olvido, tenemos una nueva colaboradora. –Anuncia olvidándose por completo de Light.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Matsuda con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. -¿Quién es? ¿Es una espía profesional? ¿Del F.B.I? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ya sé, de la Interpol!

-Y como siempre, Matsuda, no has dado ni una. -Este exhala decepcionado doblándose sobre sí. –Nuestra colaboradora es… -L se gira para volver a mirar a Light fijamente, y Light sabe, de algún modo, que iba a ser algo inesperado y que no le iba a satisfacer en nada. –Misa Amane.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama Light con ganas de pegarle a L un puñetazo en la cara, y este lo notó también. Una rabia enorme inunda a Light, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto L tan tonto? Pero no, este no hacía nada sin pensarlo detenidamente, meter a Misa tenía un propósito; comprobar que Light ya no era Kira, y al mismo tiempo, buscar a otro con la ayuda de ambos. En resumen: un suicidio.

-¡Light!–Grita Misa desde la puerta principal, quien se dirige corriendo hacia este. – ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! –se lanza a sus brazos y le abraza esta con fuerza, en cambio, Light se siente incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Pero debe de volver a la realidad; L pensaba que había perdido todos sus recuerdos, debía actuar como el novio de Misa, por lo que con esfuerzo, levanta los brazos para abrazar a esta. Y, de algún modo, sabe que el corazón de L está recibiendo otra puñalada. "Es para salvarle la vida" se recuerda Light, y entonces ve a Ren, parado mirándole fijamente con una expresión fría y dura. Este seguía a su lado, a pesar de que esta no le viera, y ni siquiera se acordara de él. Misa se pone de puntillas con los ojos cerrados y espera un beso de Light, pero este mira a L, quien también le mira sin parpadear. Light mira los labios de Misa y se pregunta si seguirán teniendo sabor a muerte, lo que le resulta aún más repugnante comprobar.

De repente, un teléfono móvil suena, lo que distrae a todo el mundo, incluso a L, por lo que Light aprovecha y le da un beso cerca de los labios para engañar a Ren.

-¿Sí? –Contesta Matsuda a su teléfono, lo que hace pensar a Light que después de todo no es tan inútil. -¿ya está todo preparado? ¡Genial! –exclama este con una amplia sonrisa. –Sí, les volveré a llamar mañana –Cuelga el teléfono y mira al resto con entusiasmo.

-¿Quién era? –pregunta el señor Yagami.

-Es una sorpresa, muy pronto lo sabréis.

-Ahora mismo, lo que menos necesito es una sorpresa, Matsuda. –anuncia L con tono serio y mirando desafiante a este. Sin duda, L imponía a cualquiera. La sonrisa de Matsuda desaparece sin dejar rastro de existencia y agacha la cabeza.

-Es una fiesta… -Susurra.

-¡¿Una fiesta?! –Exclama Light.

-¡Aaahhhh! –grita Misa presa de la alegría. – ¡Me encantan las fiestas!

-Ahh…. –suspira Mogi. –Cuando pienso que no puede ser más tonto…

Light ve entonces su oportunidad de lucirse.

-A ver, ¿qué celebramos? ¿Qué Kira seguirá matando gente? ¿O las muertes de los criminales? A ver explícame. –L le observaba como si de un circo se tratara y veía a Light intentando conseguir el poder de líder que a veces le faltaba, y que en ese momento no tenía. – ¡Dinos qué es lo que celebramos! –Se produce un largo silencio y Light se da por vencido.

-Que seguimos vivos… -dice Matsuda con la cabeza agachada. –Y que tú no eres Kira. –Levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban llenos de decepción y tristeza. Light no sabe qué decir, sin duda Matsuda le había dejado sin palabras. –Pero entiendo que ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas.

-Yo me apunto. –Anuncia L. –Matsuda siempre intenta ayudar en todo, y hace muy bien en celebrar algo tan importante como el hecho de que sigamos vivos. –Dice, ignorando la parte en la que Light ya no era Kira. Se pasea por las instalaciones y después le mira directamente. -¿Verdad, Light? –Este le mira desafiante, con un mensaje oculto que entendía a la perfección. L todavía pensaba que quería matarle. Y le alegraba pensar que, por una vez, L se equivocaba. Matarle era fácil, lo complicado, era mantenerle con vida.

-Como quieras, L. –Y al instante se arrepiente de sus palabras. Una fiesta era el hecho que desencadenaría muchas cosas, habría alcohol y mucho alboroto, lo suficiente para que suceda algo inesperado, algo fuera de su control.

-Decido pues. –Concluye L con una sonrisa de medio lado. La felicidad envuelve a Matsuda tan rápido como desapareció y se dispone a llamar por teléfono. –Pero ahora, centrémonos en atrapar a Kira.

Pasaron las horas, y lo único que hicieron fue estar frente al ordenador en busca de datos sobre muertes extrañas y repentinas de personas importantes, luego pasaron a personas no tan relevantes en la sociedad, y por último a habitantes comunes, pero no había nada, y Light lo sabía. Este no podía evitar observar a L; quien miraba concentrado la pantalla, tanto que incluso parecía no parpadear, parecía no importarle otra cosa más que cumplir su objetivo, más que atrapar a alguien que ya no existía. Pasaba el tiempo, y L solo se distraía con las tartas de fresas y bebía tazas y tazas de café. El cansancio se fue apoderando de Light poco a poco, tanto que acabó dormido sobre el teclado del ordenador, y fue en sus sueños donde le pareció que todo aquello era una simple pesadilla.

-Light –Le llamaba una voz tranquila, y a este le parece un sonido tan agradable que no quería despertar para poder seguir escuchándolo. –Light. –Este abre los ojos y se encuentra a L de pie a su lado, con una mano apoyada en su hombro. Light se pasa una mano por los ojos, no podía creer que se había dormido. -Ya es tarde, aunque yo no suela dormir mucho, entiendo que tú necesites hacerlo, y este no es el mejor lugar. –Light se incorpora sin decir nada y sigue a este, escaleras arriba.

La cadena era larga, de más o menos dos metros, y arrastraba por las escaleras, dejando un sonido angustioso y aterrador, como si L fuera un fantasma, un espíritu errante que guiaba a Light a la salida. Cuando quiere darse cuenta pasan a un pasillo que le recuerda al de un hotel, y no puede evitar pensar en el momento antes de entrar a la habitación donde anteriormente se quedaba L. Este se detiene frente a una puerta grande y la abre.

-Esta será nuestra habitación. –Anuncia L susurrando. Light siente como todo el cansancio desaparece poco a poco, impresionado ante aquella habitación. –Cómo puedes ver, está acondicionada para las esposas. –Y tenía razón, era tan grande que había espacio de sobra para casi cualquier cosa.

-No sé de qué me sorprendo. -dice Light observando las dos camas individuales que se situaban en el centro de la habitación. Esta además contaba con vistas impresionantes de la ciudad, pero que seguro que nadie podía ver nada desde fuera. -Me gustaría ducharme antes de irme a dormir. –Anuncia Light mirando a L fijamente, con curiosidad sobre cómo era el baño. L se dirige hacia la única puerta de la habitación con tranquilidad, tanta que no se escucha el sonido de las cadenas al arrastrarla, lo que le hace pensar a Light que puede que incluso el suelo esté preparado para ello.

Las duchas eran grandes y todo estaba listo para pasar la cadena por una rendija que las separaba un biombo color blanco. Incluso la puerta tenía un pequeño agujero por el que pasarla. Light se quita la camiseta con rapidez, pero se queda con esta en la mano de la esposa, parece que L no había pensado en todo. Este se acerca y le pasa la camiseta por la parte más ancha de la esposa, lo suficiente para una camiseta y le parece sentir la mirada de L sobre su abdomen.

-Ya que estás, dúchate tú también. –Propone Light, lo que a L no le parece mala idea, ya que se quita la camiseta, dejando ver su cuerpo delgado pero en forma al mismo tiempo. Este se da la vuelta en busca de una toalla.

Light coge aire al verle la espalda, aquella herida que le causó con la taza de café en aquella habitación de hotel había sanado al fin, tan solo podía apreciarse una preciosa cicatriz con forma de estrella. Light no puede evitar levantar la mano y tocarla, algo que alerta a L, pero este no se mueve, sino que permanece paralizado, sintiendo el tacto de la mano de Light.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –pregunta Light, fingiendo no recordar nada. Se produce un silencio y Light espera impaciente una respuesta que ya sabía. L coge aire y fuerza de voluntad al mismo tiempo y responde:

-Kira.

Light retira la mano rápidamente, asustado del mismísimo nombre, y no hace más preguntas, y L tampoco da más explicaciones. Ambos se desnudan, intentando no mirar al otro, aunque aquellas duchas estuvieran preparadas para las cadenas, no significaba que no se verían. Light siente alivio y deseo al mismo tiempo; alivio porque quizás L sabía que todo lo malo que le había dicho en el pasado era por culpa de Kira, y que ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad, puede que incluso supiera que estando a su lado, Kira no volvería, de ahí tantas molestias. Y deseo por tenerle desnudo a tan solo unos pocos centímetros.

Cuando terminaron, Light y L se pusieron un pijama blanco, y se metieron en la cama. L se encontraba tumbado dándole la espalda a Light, mientras este estaba tumbado boca arriba, pensando en lo rápido que había cambiado todo, y tratando de adelantar acontecimientos para asegurarse de que la herida que hasta hace poco había tocado en la espalda de L, fuera la única que tuviera. Pero se decepcionó al pensar, que tenía mucho peores en el corazón. Quizás una semana, habían sido suficientes para que le olvidara, y no podía reprochárselo, lo raro sería que le quisiera, aun cuando ya le había dicho que no quería estar con él.

L, en cambio, intentaba olvidar el cuerpo fuerte y esbelto de Light, el tacto de su mano en su espalda y su mirada, una mirada tan distinta que no sabría definirla, quizás era porque estaba a punto de ser presa del sueño. Pasaron las horas, y L, no sabía si estaba despierto o soñaba con las vistas de aquella habitación.

De repente, este siente un movimiento en su cama, era Light.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunta L alterado, girando sobre sí para ponerse frente a Light.

-Sshhh –Light le pone un dedo sobre los labios. –Esto es solo un sueño. –Light le acaricia la cara a L con suavidad mientras le mira a los ojos, unos ojos cansados pero al mismo tiempo con una fuerza sobrenatural que no dejaría que se rindiera nunca. –Esto no es real. –Light se acerca a L con inseguridad, rogando porque Kira no se manifestará, rogando que L no se niegue, y este cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Y por fin, después de una semana sin verle, consigue fundirse en los labios de L, estos tenían el sabor a tarta de fresa que tanto le gustaba a Light. Se apoderó del labio de arriba de L, fino y delicado, y un sentimiento de felicidad invadió su corazón. Besaba con delicadeza, bebiendo de este, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios con los suyos, pero de repente, L pone una mano en el pecho de Light y se retira.

-No… -Susurra L para sí y observa a Light, quien le sujetaba la mandíbula. – Me prometí a mí mismo que esto no pasaría. Que no volvería a besarte ni a desearte. Que atraparía a Kira de una vez por todas. –hace una pequeña pausa. – ¿Por qué no comprendo lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué siendo que mi corazón va a salir del pecho?... ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto rechazarte?

-Porque me quieres –Dice Light con voz firme. –Y yo también te quiero -Confiesa, lo que hace que L le mire impresionado. –Estoy enamorado de ti, aunque te resulte difícil creerme.-Light coge la mano de L, quizás por primera vez y aprieta. –Acertaste en todo. –Admite Light refiriéndose a la teoría que L le dijo aquel día en el parque. –Aquel día en el hotel, cuando me besaste sentí un miedo horrible, creía que era toda una farsa, una prueba más para averiguar si yo era Kira. Por eso te puse a prueba. Luego me di cuenta que no, que tus sentimientos eran reales, y ahora puedo decir con seguridad, que los míos también lo son. –L sonríe de forma inocente. Light se acerca a su oído y susurra: –Porque "puedo hacer como si me acordara de todo". –Termina Light la frase que L interrumpió en la azotea. -Pero recuerda, que esto, es solo un sueño y que en realidad yo, sigo sin poder recordarte. –Y así lo creyó L.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas en aquella habitación, ya que los únicos sonidos que le siguieron fueron la de los labios al separarse para volver a juntarse, y el de las cadenas al moverse por las sábanas. Light acariciaba a L como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, como si fuera a romperse de un momento a otro, mientras que L ahogaba su deseo en besos y en caricias. Todo ocurrió debajo de aquellas sábanas blancas; Light desnudaba a L con cuidado y le besaba el cuello con pasión, y este se aferraba a su espalda deseando que no parara nunca. Light también se desnudó, dejando ver su joven pero musculoso cuerpo, L lo tocaba como si de un dios se tratara y al mismo tiempo pensaba que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero de algún modo, no le importaba; quería aquello, y lo quería allí mismo. Ahora desnudos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, estableciendo una comunicación que solo ellos entendían mientras temblaban de nerviosismo y deseo. Pero pronto Light se abalanzó sobre L como si de una presa se tratara y ambos se entregaron al más prohibido de los placeres.

Aquella habitación fue inundada de sentimientos, dejando una bonita imagen del mejor detective del mundo y al asesino de masas, desnudos y esposados; temblando de miedo y de odio, pero al mismo tiempo de placer y amor, unos sentimientos tan vivos, que sabían que la única manera de dejarlos salir era juntando sus cuerpos hasta que no existiera un milímetro de distancia. L, ahora sentado encima de Light, agarrando con fuerza su cuello y temblando, abre los ojos y se sorprenden al tenerlo llenos de lágrimas. Light le retira el pelo de la cara y le da un beso lleno de ternura.

-No estoy soñando, ¿verdad? –Pregunta L con la inocencia de un niño.

En aquel momento, en el que Light había acariciado todo de L, había juntado su cuerpo al suyo hasta gemir de placer y había ahogado sus miedos y su amor en sus labios, no sabía qué responder, pero lo que sí sabía, era que L seguía sin estar a salvo de Ren y puede que incluso de él mismo.

-Por ahora, esto quedará en el mundo de los sueños, hasta que te salve… -susurra Light. –Hasta que todo esto termine.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados en la misma posición, sin miedo a que alguien los viera y sin miedo a morir. Light pensaba que aquello había sido y era perfecto, y sentía que quería quedar así para siempre, convertirse en estatuas para que nadie los separe nunca. Pero fue cuando L se quedó dormido en sus brazos, cuando se vio obligado a vestirlo y meterlo en su cama, en otras palabras: prepararlo para que, al día siguiente, Light pudiera seguir con la maldita farsa, para fingir que aquello que tanto había deseado por mucho tiempo, no había pasado. Pero a pesar de todo, Light se mete en su cama lleno de energía, lleno de vida y amor, un amor tan grande que por fin había sido liberado y satisfecho.

Fue tras varios minutos, cuando Light empezó a sentir un frío sobrenatural, y es al mirar al frente, cuando se encuentra con la figura alta y robusta de Ren, lo que hace que el corazón de Light se dispare.

-Volvemos a vernos, Light Yagami. –saluda este con su voz tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo aterradora. –Veo que no me equivocaba cuando deduje que estabas enamorado de este tipo.

-¿A qué has venido? –pregunta con dureza evadiendo el tema.

-Creía que teníamos un trato.

-Ya cumplí mi parte del trato, liberaron a Misa cuando fingí no acordarme de nada. –casi grita Light de furia. -¿Qué más quieres?

-Quiero que la ames a ella en lugar de a él. –Señala la cama en la que se encuentra L dormido. –Sino… ya sabes lo que le pasará.

-Si matas a L yo me suicidaré, y así lo hará Misa. –amenaza Light. -¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que Misa muera?

-No… -susurra Ren. –Quiero que Misa sea feliz, y solo lo es a tu lado. –hace una pausa incómoda, puede que la más incómoda de todas. –Si no me equivoco tienes que seguir fingiendo que no recuerdas nada, de lo contrario L te encerrará, y para evitar eso necesitas a Misa.

-Así es, pero para eso no necesito hacer lo que tú me pides. –Mira Light fijamente al shinigami con odio. –Así que no. –niega rotundamente. –No voy a fingir más, no voy a hacerle más daño. –Dice Light mirando la figura de L bajo las sábanas. –Ren, si de verdad quieres a Misa, deberías ayudarme para apartarla de todo esto. –El shinigami hizo una mueca de odio al pensar que un humano le estaba dando órdenes.

-Muy bien…-esas fueron sus últimas palabras, pues desapareció alzando el vuelo de allí, y fue entonces cuando los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad.

Le fastidiaba pensar que Ren le había arruinado lo que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, que el sentimiento de amor ahora era aplastado por el terror y la muerte. Ahora tumbado en la cama, Light observa a L respirar tranquilo, y de algún modo no podía apartar la mirada, tenía que asegurarse que seguía respirando, que su corazón seguía latiendo, y de esa forma también lo haría el suyo. Entonces Light comprende, que no solo compartían habitación, sino que también compartían destino.

Los ojos de Light se cerraron y este se sumió en un dulce, pero al mismo tiempo, amargo sueño. La luz que anunciaba la mañana se posaba sobre la cara de Light con tanta fuerza que incluso le quemaba.

-¡Light! –escuchaba de nuevo aquella dulce voz. – ¡Light, despierta! –Este abre los ojos y se encuentra con un L asustado, algo que no había visto recientemente. Light se incorpora y le mira fijamente, esperando algo que L no se atrevía a decir. –Light, tu padre…


	10. CAP10 SACRIFICIO

**CAP.10 SACRIFICIO.**

 **En el capítulo 9 L se prometió atrapar a Kira y no dejar que Light jugase con él, pero estos muros se vieron derrumbados una noche cuando, encadenados el uno al otro, no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar por la pasión, y fue después cuando Ren se manifestó en la habitación y le dijo a Light que amara a Misa, pero Light no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle, y mucho menos volver a hacerle daño a L. Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando L anunció a Light que su padre estaba en peligro.**

Fuera el sol se encontraba tras las nubes, era como si ocultara algo, como si quisiera que el mundo lo dejara de mirar, en cambio, las nubes parecía que querían llorar, se sentían cómplices de algo que el sol había hecho mal, y se arrepentían de ello. Pero eso no le importó a Light, corría lo más rápido posible hacia el coche que les llevaría hasta su padre, y no muy lejos, concretamente en el otro extremo de la cadena, se encontraba L. Montaron rápidamente en el coche, ignorando ambos el cielo que les cubría, una vez dentro, Watari pisó a fondo el acelerador y comenzó a atravesar las calles de una forma tan rápida que daba miedo. L y Light se encontraban en la parte posterior del coche, lo más lejos del otro posible, pero unidos. Mientras que Light intentaba no pensar en nada, la mente de L se encontraba llena de pensamientos, tantos que no sabía a cuál prestarle atención, por un lado se alegró al sentir que tenía algo parecido a una familia, aquello era lo que se solía hacer la gente cuando un miembro estaba en peligro, pero aquella felicidad quedó cubierta por una capa de tristeza, ya que estaban corriendo para evitar, de algún modo, que el padre de Light muriera. Este mira a Light de reojo, procurando que no se dé cuenta, y le ve esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos, y entonces L piensa que Light era como el sol que se escondía tras aquellas nubes.

Cuando llegaron, Light volvió a correr lo más rápido que pudo, olvidando que L le seguía, olvidando que a su alrededor se encontraba una multitud de personas que buscaban también a sus seres queridos, pero eso a Light no le importó y se dispuso a atravesarla cuando de repente, algo le cogió de la mano: era L. Este dijo algo que Light no pudo escuchar, pero acto seguido cogió a Light de la mano y le dirigió escaleras arriba, y fue allí donde se sorprendió al ver personas heridas por todos lados. L no parecía verlas, o al menos, ignoraba mirarlas, ya que corría rápido con Light todavía de la mano. Pero Light no podía parar de mirar a su alrededor, y de algún modo, era como si viera a sus víctimas antes de morir; allí se encontraban hombres intentando no morir desangrados, algunos incluso con palos de hierro que atravesaban sus extremidades, otros simplemente tenían la mirada perdida o lloraban porque ni si quiera podrían despedirse de sus seres queridos, pero todos tenían algo en común: la muerte. De repente sintió cómo L le soltaba la mano, y seguía subiendo escaleras lo más rápido que podía, entonces Light quedó paralizado en aquel lugar, incapaz de moverse, observando cómo un gran charco de sangre bajaba lentamente las escaleras, entonces, una cara familiar se reflejó en aquél charco de sangre de víctimas, Kira.

-Esto es lo que mereces. –pudo escuchar a su lado.

Con la respiración acelerada y el corazón golpeando su pecho, Light gira sobre sí mismo en busca de Kira, pero solo escuchaba gritos de dolor y llantos de pérdida. Tenía que encontrarlo, sentía que de esa forma podría salvar a su padre, podría salvar a L. Entonces nota un tirón en su mano que le saca de sus más profundos pensamientos y cae al charco de sangre, y supo, de alguna forma, que tenía el mismo destino que aquellas personas que le rodeaban, que ese era su sitio, donde debía estar. De repente, ve a L bajar las escaleras rápidamente con expresión de preocupación diciendo algo que Light nuevamente no consigue escuchar, ya que lo llantos y gritos de dolor inundaban su mente. Este se pone a su lado y le levanta, llenándose así también de sangre la camisa blanca que siempre llevaba, L le gira la cara rápido con ambas manos y le mira fija y seriamente, entendiendo sin una palabra lo que le pasaba a Light por la cabeza, ya que lo le pasó el brazo por encima de su hombro y con una mano le tapó los ojos. Lentamente, L le guía hasta la salida, y de algún modo, sintió que aquella pesadilla que tuvo hace tiempo, en la que le apartaba de Kira, se hacía realidad.

Para cuando Light quiso darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino y L apartó la mano de sus ojos, dejando ver una puerta blanca.

-Lo siento. –dice L por primera vez desde que le dio la noticia de su padre. –No debí…-pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, y Light no supo cuánto hubiera deseado que no lo hubieran sido.

-¡Paso, por favor! –la puerta se abre de golpe, dando un portazo tan fuerte que desconcha la pared. – ¡El paciente ha vuelto a entrar en parada! –y por delante de ellos pasaron varios médicos alrededor de una camilla, en la cual se encontraba su padre, con un aspecto de derrotado, de vencido y de dolor, tan distinto que incluso creyó por un segundo que aquella persona no era su padre, al menos, no el mismo. Corrieron lejos de allí, esquivando pacientes y doctores.

Light sintió un dolor profundo en mitad del pecho que le hizo querer coger aire. Aquello era por su culpa, era el precio a pagar por todo, por sus víctimas, por L. Observaba la camilla en la que se encontraba su padre alejarse de allí, alejarse de la vida, y para su sorpresa, una voz inundó su mente con la respuesta a aquello: "cuaderno de muerte". Light se dobla sobre sí, sintiendo que el aire de sus pulmones corría tras aquella camilla, dejándole sin fuerzas, sin esperanza. Y eso último, era lo que le deseaba poder intercambiarse con su padre.

-Light –escuchaba el eco de la voz de L. -¡Light!

"¡Cuaderno de muerte!" gritó una voz en su cabeza. Y por un momento, lo vio todo claro, y el aire volvió a inundar sus pulmones, teniendo claro su propósito para que el corazón de su padre, de algún modo, no se detuviera.

-L –le llama Light y este le mira preocupado. –Necesito estar solo… un momento… por favor. –le mira directamente a sus pupilas negras, esperando que le comprendiera.

-Por supuesto, -responde. –lo entiendo.

En aquél momento Light se sintió miserable, estaba mintiendo y traicionando un vez más a L, quien le acababa de salvar y seguramente estaría dispuesto a hacerlo mil veces más. Pero no tenía elección, no le quedaba de otra. Juntos, se dirigieron al baño, L sacó la llave de su bolsillo, ahora sabía lo que le había dado Watari, la introdujo en la ranura en la cadena y esta hizo un _"click"_ que anunciaba su apertura y al mismo tiempo, que se separaba de L. Light miró a este por unos segundos, sin querer perder tiempo, sin querer llegar tarde, y a este le pareció ver a L asentir levemente con la cabeza, pero no lo supo realmente, pues la puerta se cerró y L desapareció tras ella. Tras aquello, L mira la cadena que había rodeado la muñeca de Light y la aprieta con fuerza, se apoya en la pared y se deja resbalar por ella, quedando sentado sobre el frío suelo, por primera vez, de una forma normal, lleva la mirada al techo y con una esperanza desgarradora pero con un miedo atroz dice para sí:

-Sálvale, Light.

Light avanzó al centro del baño, el cual estaba misteriosamente vacío y llamó a lo único que podría ayudarle:

-Ryuk. –llama intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero tras unos segundos vuelve a intentarlo. –Ryuk. –volvió a llamar al shinigami mientras maldecía por lo bajo, no solía tardar tanto en manifestarse, aunque claro, ya no tenía por qué hacerlo. -¡Ryuk! –alzó la voz y entonces piensa que, nunca antes había estado tan ansioso por el cuaderno, al menos no para salvar la vida de alguien. -¡Ryuk! –grita Light desesperado. -¡Maldito shinigami! ¡Ryuk! –se mueve nervioso por todo el baño, girando sobre sí mismo en busca de este. -¡¿Dónde cojones estás cuando te necesito!? –grita sin miedo a que L le escuche. – ¡Ryuk! – grita más fuerte y con todas sus fuerzas golpea la papelera situada al lado de la puerta. -¡No puedes hacerme esto! – pero entonces piensa: "¿y si no puedo verle? Pero no, la última vez le vio a pesar de renunciar al cuaderno" Entonces, su corazón palpita con fuerza en su pecho, anunciando cada segundo de la marcha atrás de la vida de su padre.

-3…2…1 –podía escuchar en su mente. -¡Fuera! –y descargaban la electricidad sobre el pecho de su padre, quien se doblaba, pero que seguía sin responder.

-¡Ryuuuuuk! –grita con fuerza. -¡Ryuuuuuk! –y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras siente que se queda de nuevo sin aire.

-Otra vez –anunciaba el médico. -3…2…1 ¡Fuera! –y el médico descargó sobre el pecho de su padre toda la potencia que le estaba permitido. Pero no ocurre nada.

-¡Ryuuuuukkkk! –Light se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cae de rodillas al suelo.

A otro lado de la pared, y escuchando los gritos de dolor, L se tapaba los ojos con las manos, derrotado.

-No…-aprieta con fuerza sus puños intentando coger fuerzas. –¡Ryuuuuukkk! –grita hasta dolerle las cuerdas vocales. Sentía que se acababa el tiempo, y no podía hacer nada. Recordaba a su padre sonreír orgulloso por estar con él en el caso y recordaba sus palabras de aquel día en el que le pedía que se retirara para que estuviera a salvo de Kira, le recordaba sonreír cuando llegaba del trabajo, cuando cenaban en familia, y también recordaba cómo esa sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco conforme aumentaba los asesinatos de Kira, la forma en la que él mismo había apagado la luz de los ojos de su padre. -No puedo permitir que muera por mi culpa… -se dice Light llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo cómo la impotencia y el arrepentimiento se apoderaban de él.- ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa! ¡Nunca debí coger el cuaderno! –respira con dificultad y con lágrimas cayendo por su cara. -¡Nunca debí conocerle! ¡Él nunca será feliz conmigo! ¡Yo nunca podré permitirme quererle como él me quiere a mí! –Fuera de allí, no tan lejos, una lágrima se estrelló contra el frío suelo. -¡Nunca debí matar a todos aquellos criminales! Nunca debí cambiar... –intenta coger aire. – Ahora mi padre va a morir por mi culpa…

-No responde… -anuncia el doctor, mientras el pitido continuo cobraba fuerza en la mente de Light hasta tal punto de volverle loco y hacerle caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Por favor…no… -Ruega Light sin fuerzas, tan derrotado como el corazón de su padre. Pero es entonces, cuando escucha algo caer frente a él, y es cuando abre los ojos cuando visualiza el cuaderno de muerte, lo que le parece a Light una ilusión, pero al levantar la vista se encuentra con el shinigami, mirándole fijamente.

-Light, si tocas el cuaderno volverás a ser su dueño…-Ryuk habla despacio, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no solía hacer a menudo: ayudar a un humano. Pero este, impaciente, no sabía lo que quería decirle, hasta que: - …y él volverá a ti, y hará lo que antes no pudo. –Dijo refiriéndose a la persona que le esperaba tras aquella puerta.

Tras aquellas palabras, Ryuk le proporcionó su bolígrafo, fue en tan solo cuestión de segundos cuando Light pensó en lo que le había dicho el shinigami; si al salvar la vida de su padre no estaba condenando la de L, si no estaría intercambiando sus destinos. Sabía que su padre no le permitiría salvarlo de aquella manera, pero también sabía que L le obligaría a hacerlo. Light coge el bolígrafo de Ryuk y con el cuaderno abierto por una página cualquiera dirige su mano hacia este. Pero entonces, "Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?" pudo oír la voz de su padre de aquella vez, lo que hace que retire su mano y se sienta confuso. "¿Por qué quieres eliminar la verdad? Eso es acto de Kira, no de ti." le había dicho L, y su mano empieza a temblar. "Yo siempre voy a defender tu inocencia, porque sé que tú no eres Kira" dijo su padre en la puerta de hotel. "¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces?, ¿que no puedo parar de pensar en ti? ¡¿Qué deseo que no seas Kira?!" le había gritado L con lágrimas en los ojos. "Estoy…tan orgulloso de ti, hijo." Recordó el brillo en los ojos de su padre y se dispuso a escribir el nombre para salvarlo, pero… "Estoy enamorado de ti, Light" y siente como si se hubiera teletransportado allí, en aquella azotea mojada por la lluvia. Y Light, aún con el pitido continuo que indicaba el corazón parado de su padre, las voces de las dos personas que más quería en su cabeza y el arma que condenaría a muerte a uno de los dos frente a él, hizo lo que creyó correcto y escribió el nombre de su padre seguido de una fecha muy lejana.

Tras aquello este quedó rendido, no sabía si por escribir en el cuaderno de muerte el nombre de su propio padre, o por hacerlo por primera vez sin estar poseído por Kira, pero ya nada importaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, no sabía si quiera si había llegado a tiempo, si el corazón de su padre estaría latiendo aún, no sabía qué pasaría con L, lo que sí sabía era que vendría a por él, tarde o temprano. Cuando se encontró con algo de fuerzas se levantó, se apoyó sobre el lavabo y se sorprendió a ver que las pocas luces que alumbraban el lugar, comenzaron a parpadear, este se giró para mirarlas extrañado y cuando volvió a ponerse frente al espejo pudo verle, pudo ver a Kira.

-¡Aaaahhh! –grita Light de dolor al notar la mano de Kira apretar su cuello, había atravesado el espejo y golpeado la cabeza de Light en este. –Esta vez… -dijo con voz cansada y oxidada. –no voy a fallar. –Y miró a Light con unos ojos más rojos que nunca.

L se encontraba todavía sentado en el suelo, tratando de borrar los gritos de Light, tratando de no pensar en que le había dado permiso para que hiciera lo que este había fingido olvidar, tratando de buscar alguna excusa por la cual no entregarse a la policía.

-¿Es usted familiar del señor Yagami? –pregunta una voz femenina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. L levanta la mirada y observa a la enfermera que se encuentra ante él.

-No yo soy…-y se sorprendió al pensar que iba a pronunciar unas palabras que nunca antes había utilizado para definirse a sí mismo. -…un amigo. –Y traga saliva, preparándose para las palabras que venían después.

-El señor Yagami se encuentra estable en la zona de vigilancia y cuidados intensivos. –L no puede evitar coger aire, se sentía como un criminar a punto de ser fusilado pero que, en el último momento, deciden perdonarlo. –Llevaba un rato en parada, el médico se había dado por vencido cuando de repente… volvió. –L no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero era así, el señor Yagami estaba vivo. –Por favor, ¿podría informar a sus familiares? Nosotros estamos ocupados atendiendo a otros pacientes. –Informa, y sin esperar respuesta atraviesa el pasillo con paso rápido.

L quedó en shock un momento, analizando las palabras que acababa de escuchar y pensando si era posible que Light tuviera que ver con aquello, pero con alegría en el corazón se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y agarró el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar.


	11. CAP11 DESPEDIDA

**CAP. 11 Despedida**

 _La calle estaba cubierta por el frío rocío de la noche, las farolas ya encendidas ansiaban con compararse con la luna llena. Era tarde y la gente ya se apresuraba para resguardarse en sus casas, pero no era el caso del señor Yagami, quien atravesaba la calle con paso acelerado y seguro, dirigiéndose a un alto edificio alto y gris. Este recordaba haber abierto la puerta con brutalidad, no usual en su comportamiento hacia una persona con un puesto superior al suyo, pero en ese momento no pudo contener sus emociones y perdió la compostura._

 _-Señor Yakahashi. –le llamó mientras se acercaba a él. – ¡No puede quitar a L del caso Kira!-le había gritado mientras daba un golpe seco en su escritorio. –Estamos muy cerca, no puede…_

 _-Señor Yagami –le había interrumpido levantándose de su gran asiento. –Ya lleváis mucho tiempo y lo único que habéis hecho es retener a una chica inocente y que encima es famosa… -dijo refiriéndose a Misa. – ¿Es consciente de cómo ha afectado eso a la imagen de la policía?_

 _-¿Está diciéndome que nos va a quitar el caso Kira por lo que piense la gente? –recordaba haber apretado el puño con tanta fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas._

 _-No puedo permitir que… -pero no supo que siguió a aquellas palabras, pues en aquel momento la pared de detrás del señor Yakahashi estalló en mil pedazos con un fuerte sonido. Tras aquello recuerda los numerosos escombros dirigirse hacia él y luego una profunda y fría oscuridad. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera era capaz de saber si realmente había estado allí o por el contrario había vuelto a casa con su familia, pero solo duró hasta que se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar debido al polvo que inundaba el lugar, intentó moverse pero numerosos pesados trozos de pared aplastaban distintas partes de su cuerpo. Se acabó pensó, pero de repente algo comenzó a levantar los escombros, lo que le hizo sentirse más ligero, aun así todo estaba oscuro y tras un instante quiso saber qué era lo que le desenterraba de aquél lugar, pero fue entonces cuando se arrepintió y gritó de miedo. Recordaba haber visto un gran monstruo con espinas blancas que parecían salirle de la espalda y que lo miraba fijamente con un solo ojo de color amarillo._

 _-¿Eres el padre de Light Yagami? –le había preguntado con una voz cansada, pero este, paralizado de miedo no fue capaz de responderle, así que lo dio por hecho. –Soy un shinigami y vengo a decirte que tu hijo es el verdadero Kira. –Aquellas palabras le dolieron más que los muchos escombros que le habían caído encima, hiriéndole en lo más profundo de su corazón.-Quiero que le des un mensaje; dile que si vuelve a amenazarme, si vuelve a hacer algo en contra de Misa, mataré a su querido L al que tanto protege. –el shinigami sonrió de una forma aterradora que heló la sangre del señor Yagami. –Tranquilo, no vas a morir aquí, ya me aseguré de ello. –este se agachó para mirarlo de más cerca, lo que le hizo desear estar de nuevo bajo los escombros. -Pero eso no lo sabe su hijo, estoy seguro que escribirá su nombre para salvarle, de ese modo Kira volverá a poseerle y matará a L.-Tras aquello el shinigami se incorporó y desapareció tras la pared._

-¡Aaaahhh! –El señor Yagami se incorporó cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire y al instante se arrepintió de ello, pues sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo en el pecho, y al mirar se dio cuenta de las numerosas quemaduras de las placas de reanimación.

-¡Señor Yagami! –exclama Matsuda por la sorpresa acercándose a la cama. –Debe reposar, está muy dolorido.

-Mi hijo… ¡ah! –exclama al notar un quemazón en la garganta que le obliga a callar. – ¿dónde está? –dice agarrando la camisa de Matsuda con fuerza, quien le mira sorprendido.

-¿Light? –pregunta incomprensivo. -Vino hace tiempo con L, me extraña que no esté aquí todavía, se habrá debido de perder entre tanta gente o… -se ve interrumpido al notar que el señor Yagami le agarraba con más fuerza y lo acerca hacia sí. –Tranquilo, señor Yagami, Misa y yo estamos aquí con usted. –aquellas palabras hicieron que este abriera los ojos de terror.

-Busca a Light… -traga saliva ignorando el dolor de su pecho. –él es…él es Kira. –sin duda aquellas fueron las palabras más difíciles de su vida. –Va a… matar a L. –Tras aquello Matsuda queda liberado y mira al señor Yagami con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Misa sale rápido de la habitación y ni si quiera se molesta en cerrar la puerta.

-¿Light es Kira? –pregunta impresionado, pero tras pensarlo un momento sonríe de lado. –Señor Yagami, ha debido de tener una pesadilla, y no le culpo, con tantas acusaciones hacia Light es normal. –le coge por los hombros e intenta volver a tumbarlo en la cama.

-¡Me lo dijo un shinigami! –grita el señor Yagami. –Él fue…él fue quien causó la explosión, para que Light… escribiera mi nombre y Kira le poseyera… él va… -coge aire rápidamente y Matsuda se enfrenta a una mirada llena de lágrimas y miedo -¡KIRA VA A MATAR A L! –y aquellas palabras parecieron resonar en todo el hospital.

L se adentra en el baño con un paso lento e inseguro, y se sorprende al notar que apenas hay iluminación, tan solo la de una bombilla que parpadeaba y que, seguramente, no tardaría mucho en apagarse para no volver a encenderse nunca más. Examina el lugar en busca de Light, preocupado por las condiciones en las que podría encontrarse, evitando pensar en que le había pedido que salvara a su padre de la manera que sabía, pero que al mismo tiempo no sabía y no creía querer saber, al menos no en aquel instante. L pasa la mirada por todo el lugar, y fue a mitad de camino cuando se encuentra a Light, apoyado sobre un lavabo situado frente a un espejo roto, este está con la cabeza agachada y tiene una respiración acelerada que inundaba todo el lugar, como si acabara de correr miles de kilómetros para llegar hasta allí. L da unos pasos en su dirección en silencio, como si fuera un cazador en busca de su presa, tratando de que Light no se percatara de su presencia, de algún modo sentía que debía estar alerta, pero Light levanta la cabeza y observa el reflejo de L en el espejo, este para en seco del mismo modo que un cazador al ser descubierto por su presa, o puede que en este caso fuera al revés.

-¿Light?…-susurra L en tono de pregunta, impresionado al creer ver algo distinto en sus ojos. Light se da la vuelta, y L no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra todo el cuerpo hasta ponerle los pelos de punta. –Light… ¿te encuentras bien? –Light sonríe de lado de una forma que L no creía haber visto antes y responde:

-Mejor que nunca. –este da un paso hacia L como tuviera un plan en mente, algo que a L no le traía buenas vibraciones y le hace querer dar un paso atrás, pero se mantiene firme y es cuando la bombilla se encuentra justo encima de Light cuando ve claramente cómo un color rojo sangre se extendía como la pólvora por el marrón tierra de Light, y lo hizo hasta que no dejó ni rastro. –Ahora que mi padre está vivo y bien, no podría encontrarme mejor. –Dice con una voz que desconocía, pero al mismo tiempo había escuchado antes.

–En realidad yo… -L da un paso hacia delante y la sonrisa de Light parece perder fuerza. -no he dicho nada sobre tu padre. –Light se le queda mirando paralizado bajo la bombilla que seguía parpadeando, y vuelve a respirar con esfuerzo, entonces L comprende que Light no se encuentra en aquella habitación. –Por fin das la cara, Kira. Se produjo un corto silencio incómodo, de esos a los que Light tanto odia, pero que Kira rompe con una alta carcajada, este ríe hasta doblarse sobre sí mismo, se ríe de las personas asesinadas por él, se ríe de L y por supuesto de Light. Su apariencia era ahora escalofriante: el pijama blanco que hace unas horas L deseaba arrancar de su cuerpo está ahora lleno de sangre, y L experimenta el terror apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, pero coge aire y da un paso adelante, acercándose a este, quien se percata y le mira con una sonrisa de medio lado y la cabeza baja, una costumbre nada propio de Light. -Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando tocas el cuaderno. –dice L con seriedad y una fingida tranquilidad, actuando como si estuviera frente a uno de sus ordenadores, ignorando que se encontraba frente al mismísimo Kira. –Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que realmente hace ese cuaderno? –Apenas pasan unos segundos cuando L entrecierra los ojos, dobla la cabeza y sigue en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que le escuche: -Escribes su nombre mientras te imaginas sus caras…-deduce y la sonrisa de Kira se borra para volverse en una expresión de odio. – ¿Así de sencillo? ¿Así es cómo te apoderas de la vida humana? Vaya forma más cobarde y rastrera. –Las palabras de L estaban cargadas de desprecio y odio.

-¡Detective asqueroso! –escupe con tanta rabia que se le escapa saliva. -¡Desde que apareciste has sido un maldito estorbo! –grita mientras se acerca a L con paso rápido y amenazante, y esta vez L no puede evitar dar un paso atrás. -¡Desde que apareciste no puedo ser el rey del nuevo mundo! ¡Por tu culpa Light empezó a apartarse de mí! ¡Por tu culpa Light rechazó el cuaderno de muerte! –ahora Kira y L están tan cerca que respiran el mismo aire, y de ese modo L nota el sufrimiento de Kira, el odio hacia los criminales, el ansia de poder, de controlar el mundo, de convertirse en un dios. Este le examina de arriba abajo y posa sus ojos en los ojos de L. -Todo porque Light se enamoró de ti… ¡tss! Eso es lo más estúpido.-Kira coge la cara de L con fuerza y le obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, es de ese modo, cuando L jura poder ver los rostros de todas sus víctimas, de sentir el dolor que ellos sintieron, era aterrador. –Y lo que pasó anoche…hasta me alegré de no estar unido a Light, me das… ¡tanto asco! –este aprieta la mano y hace gemir a L de dolor. –Déjame que te pregunte algo, L. –Este le mira con cara de loco, pero consciente de lo que hacía. -¿Serías capaz de estar con alguien que tiene tanta sangre en las manos? ¿Alguien que deseó matarte con toda su alma? –L quedó en silencio, impactado ante sus palabras, recordando cómo actuaba Light antes de llamarlo a su habitación aquella noche, cómo le miraba, cómo le empujó del sillón tras su primer beso, clavándose la taza rota en la espalda, cómo se besaba con Misa solo para que él lo viera. Pero aun así, recuerda los dulces besos que Light le había dado, cargados de amor y pasión, el momento en el que le dijo que le quería bajo las sábanas, como si fuera un secreto que guardaba bajo llave, el modo en el que le acarició hasta quedarse dormido, fueron por esos momentos por los que L se enfrenta de nuevo a los ojos de Kira y asiente. Este suelta una risa burlona. –Pero ya qué más da, si Light escribió su nombre en el cuaderno para salvarte. –Los ojos de L se abren de par en par y su corazón golpea su pecho con tanta fuerza que le hace quedarse sin aire. – ¡Tú le has matado! –grita con rabia zarandeando a L, mientras que este se siente a la altura de Kira, como si se encontrara frente a un espejo: Kira había matado a muchas personas, muchos criminales a punto de ser ejecutados, muchos asesinos, quizá demasiados, pero L había matado a Light, había matado a la única persona que le hacía sentirse vivo, la única persona que le había dicho sinceramente que le quería, la única persona con la que se había mostrado tal y como es, la única persona a la que amaba, y para él eso, ya era más que suficiente. Los ojos de L se llenaron de lágrimas, nublando la vista, borrando a Kira, y sin remedio, la tristeza invade su corazón como un frío hielo que se extiende hasta casi paralizarlo por completo.

-Hazlo. –le pide L en un susurro, y las lágrimas caen por su cara como la lluvia que caía en la azotea la vez que le dijo que estaba enamorado de él. –No creo que pueda soportar que ya no esté a mi lado…-coge aire con esfuerzo. -que no esté por mi culpa -L coge la otra mano de Kira, de su Light, y la posa delicadamente sobre su cuello. –Mátame. -De repente, Kira cambia su expresión de rabia por una de pura tristeza que le recordó a Light y, por una milésima de segundo, a L le parece ver un reflejo de los que fueron sus ojos marrones, y entonces en mitad de aquella oscuridad llena de sangre, muerte, tristeza y dolor, se enciende una chispa de esperanza en la mente de L. Este se sumerge en sus profundos pensamientos, y descubre algo que hace que su corazón vuelva a latir. Pero pronto, Kira volvió a mirarle con unos ojos llenos de sangre, se acerca al oído de L y le susurra con satisfacción:

-Deseo concedido. –L coge rápidamente el brazo de Kira, tirando de sí hacia abajo, gira sobre sí mismo y le proporciona una patada en el costado que le hace caer al suelo con la respiración cortada. No era la primera vez que golpeaba a Light, pero en esta ocasión, era distinto. Kira mira a L con un odio incluso mayor, se levanta y se lanza hacia él. L, bloqueado, no puede evitar recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, y cae golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, lo que hace que le piten los oídos, y en menos de lo que esperaba tenía a Kira encima, proporcionándole puñetazos sin descanso, sintiendo su furia, su rabia, y su odio. Y es tras unos cuantos golpes cuando L se da cuenta, que el único dolor que siente es el de su corazón. Este para por un momento y agarra a L por el cuello de la camisa –Te voy a matar con mis propias manos y… -el cuerpo este se estremece y de nuevo una chispa marrón parece nacer en el rojo sangre.

-Light… -le llama L con una voz llena de esperanza, aferrándose a los brazos de este con desesperación. –Light sé que puedes oírme, sé que estás ahí. –Este tenía la mirada perdida a pesar de que le miraba fijamente. – ¡No dejes que Kira gane, tú no eres de los que se rinden! –Light se quita de encima de L, apartándose lo máximo posible, entonces L comprendió, que Light no había desaparecido, sino que Kira le tenía entre sus manos, como el perro que atrapa a un pájaro.

-¡Veteee! –grita y L reconoció la voz de Light, pero este se esconde bajo un lavabo y empieza a retorcerse como si retuviera una fiera en su interior. L se levanta del suelo con esfuerzo y nota que Light le dirige una mirada llena de lágrimas. –Si no te vas… no podré salvarte… -Pero L camina con dificultad y se agacha a su lado. –L… yo…

-Lo sé –le dice mientras coge su rostro entre sus manos y le mira fijamente. -y te perdono. – una lágrima de Light cae entre sus delgados dedos y tras aquellas palabras L junta sus labios con los de Light, sintiéndolos tiernos y dulces, pero fríos al mismo tiempo y con un ligero sabor a sangre, algo que ya había experimentado antes y que ahora sabía por qué. Era un beso de despedida, un beso doloroso, un beso lleno de palabras calladas, de arrepentimientos, de impotencia, de muerte. Light besaba dulcemente con los ojos cerrados, dejando por primera vez que L guiara aquel beso, sintiendo los labios de L, su L, aquella persona que le había hecho cambiar, le había hecho mejorar. Light termina el beso y se encuentra de nuevo con algo que L no podía ver.

-Light Yagami, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, y aun así sigues sin obedecerme. –la voz de Ren estaba llena de odio.

-¿Light? –Este vuelve la mirada a L. –Está aquí, ¿verdad? Dime lo que tengo que hacer. –Light mira al suelo seriamente, con los labios pegados, como si al abrirlos perdiera el sabor de L, coge un trozo de espejo roto y se lo pone a L en la mano y este le mira con miedo, pero Light parecía seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mat… -pero de repente empieza a gruñir y a gritar, y de nuevo sus ojos vuelven a ser completamente rojos. Este coge a L por el cuello, lo empuja hacia atrás, quedando de nuevo encima, y empieza a estrangularlo con fuerza.

-Light… -L, todavía con el trozo de espejo en su mano comienza a temblar, pero la levanta lo coloca entre ambos, apuntando a Kira a la altura de su corazón, un corazón que L tenía y que no se atrevía a matar. L se siente sin fuerzas, los pulmones estaban vacíos de oxígeno y su corazón, todavía congelado, latía cada vez con menos intensidad. –No… -empieza intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, los cuales le pesan como si estuvieran hechos de plomo, entonces este deja de apretar y L vuelve a ver a Light, quien le mira con tristeza y le acaricia la cara con el dorso de su mano.

***************** nº 9

-Lo siento… –le susurra y lentamente pasa su mano al trozo de espejo que tenía L entre sus manos, y aprieta con fuerza, pues sabía que L no podría hacerlo. L mira sus ojos ahora con un marrón más puro que nunca que le hacía saber que era libre y una lágrima se estrella en el pómulo de L.

-¡Nooo! –intenta gritar L sin apenas aire en sus pulmones. -¡Liiight! –Y de nuevo y por última vez, sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre, dejando libre a Kira. Todo fue muy rápido: Light se dejó caer sobre L, dejando que el trozo de espejo atravesara su corazón hasta partirlo casi por la mitad.

L con los ojos abiertos como cuencas, siente el cuerpo de Light inerte sobre él, por lo que se incorpora y le da la vuelta, sosteniéndolo sobre sus brazos. Light con los ojos entreabiertos mira a L, a quien le brotan las lágrimas sin descanso.

-Light… – pone una mano sobre la herida de su corazón que empieza a sangrar, extendiéndose por el pijama blanco una gran mancha roja. – ¡Light mírame! ¡No cierres los ojos! –Light le regala a L una sonrisa sincera, quizás la primera en mucho tiempo y pone su mano sobre la de L.

-Se ha ido… -susurra para sí y sonríe con más fuerza, incapaz de creerlo. –Por fin, se ha ido… -Light pasa su mirada de L al lugar donde se encontraba Ren, pero en su lugar ve un montón de cenizas y el cuaderno de muerte sobre él, no había fallado: si escribía el nombre de cualquiera de los dos estaría salvando a Misa y eso le destruiría. -Todo ha terminado… -Light vuelve a mirar a L, a quien ve con lágrimas en los ojos intentando que Light no se desangre. –No llores… -dice con una voz apagada, levanta una mano con esfuerzo y con el dedo pulgar le seca las lágrimas. –Nunca me gustó verte llorar.

-Light… -L intenta quitarse el nudo en la garganta e intenta hablar. Todo aquello le superaba; Light se había sacrificado para salvarle la vida, mientras él había intentado encarcelarlo todo el tiempo, y no puede sentirse más egoísta al pensar que por nada del mundo, quería perderle. – ¡Te vas a poner bien! –L sostiene la cabeza de Light en su brazo. – ¡No vas a dejarme solo, Light! ¡No me hagas esto!

-Parece que va a llover… -dice con una voz apagada mirando una ventana que se encontraba en el baño. –lleva varios días así de nublado…

-Yo no veo nubes, Light. –Dice L confuso mirando el cielo azul cielo, si era cierto que antes el sol se escondía tras las nubes, pero ahora el sol había salido, como si anunciara un nuevo día. L vuelve a mirar a Light, quien le mira ahora más pálido y con las pupilas dilatadas, y no puede evitar pensar que Light era como aquella bombilla; a punto de apagarse. -¿Por qué lo has hecho, Light?... -L empieza a temblar. –Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, cuando el dijiste a Misa que no lo hiciera en el mensaje, cuando te vi por las cámaras, cuando te escuché anoche hablar solo, cuando… -pero un nudo en la garganta le obliga a parar.

-No podía… dejarte morir –este respira con dificultad e intenta mantener los ojos abiertos. –Quería salvarte porque… -Light tose con esfuerzo y L cierra los ojos con fuerza al ver que era sangre. –Porque tú me hiciste cambiar… porque te quiero. –Light aprieta con fuerza la mano de L y le mira con unos ojos cansados de luchar. -y siempre lo haré… -Este cierra los ojos lentamente, llevándose como última imagen la cara de su L sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, y su mano se separa de la de este para caer al frío suelo lleno de su propia sangre.

-¿Light? –le llama L, mirando su rostro, ahora caído hacia atrás. –No… no…por favor… -dice intentando convencerse a sí mismo y suelta su mano de la herida de su pecho, donde todavía el trozo de espejo se clavaba en su corazón, para examinar su cara. –Light… -este acaricia su pómulo para secarle una lágrima con delicadeza y se da cuenta que este parece estar profundamente dormido, pero su pecho ya no subía y bajaba, ya no respiraba, su corazón ya no latía. –Light… -L sin poder dejar de temblar y de llorar, abraza con fuerza a Light, intentando asimilar que no estaba, que se había ido, pero no quería admitirlo, si no que seguía abrazándolo como si al fundirlo con su cuerpo pudiera protegerle de todo.

Matsuda abre la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que esta golpee en la pared, se adentra en el baño y no puede evitar coger aire ante la imagen que se encuentra: L acunando a Light entre sus brazos, este parecía estar profundamente dormido y así lo habría creído de no ser por ver a L con sus labios sobre su frente mientras sus lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia por su rostro. Matsuda siente cómo su corazón se deshace, como si estuviese hecho de arena y cae de rodillas al suelo, observando aquello.

-Yo también… -susurra L. –Elle Lawlliet también te quiere… y así será, por siempre. –y en aquél preciso instante, la bombilla de aquel baño se apagó para no volverse a encender.

Matsuda se sube en el copiloto del coche, Mogi conducía y el señor Yagami se encontraba detrás con su mujer e hija. Matsuda se miraba las manos que no paraban de temblar, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero le parecía imposible, ya habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Light y todavía tenía la imagen de L acunándolo, quien sangraba sin parar por una herida en el corazón. Tras aquello no pudo hacer nada más que caer de rodillas y observar la escena: L besaba su frente mientras de su cara caían lágrimas que reflejaban su dolor y le abrazaba hasta llenarse de sangre. Poco después llegaron Mogi y Watari, quienes intentaron separar a L de Light, pero L seguía llorando mientras lo abrazaba, resistiéndose a soltarle. Luego fue peor; llegó Misa, quien perdió la cabeza al ver a Light muerto y culpó a gritos a L de su muerte, y confesó que Light era Kira, que le apreciaba por haber matado al asesino de sus padres y que por eso ella le ayudaba siendo el segundo Kira, por lo que a Matsuda no le quedó de otra que arrestarla y llevársela de allí para meterla en la parte de atrás del coche. Misa lloraba, pero no lloraba de la misma forma que lo hacía L, no con el mismo dolor, ni por supuesto con el mismo amor, por lo que hasta él mismo comprendió que L amaba a Light, y que este le había amado también. Tras aquello, y por lo que le contó Mogi, tras unas cuantas horas, Watari consiguió que L soltara a Light y saliera de aquél baño oscuro. L, todavía con el dolor de su corazón y con lágrimas que inconscientemente salían de sus ojos oscuros y sin iris, fue a decírselo al padre de Light, quien tras recibir la noticia corrió al baño esquivando médicos y enfermeras para abrazar a su hijo, casi de la misma forma que L. Este salió del hospital apoyado en Watari y se fueron en coche, y desde entonces, no se volvió a saber nada de L.

Matsuda se baja del coche y abre la puerta del señor Yagami, quien le pone una mano en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento, el otro brazo lo llevaba en cabestrillo debido al accidente que sufrió en el edificio y una muleta para la cojera. Este mira hacia el cielo nublado y gris que aporta un entorno aún más triste del que hay en el cementerio; junto a la lápida de Light había más gente de la que se esperaba: familiares que no conocía y los que habían trabajado en el caso Kira, hasta Watari estaba presente, y aunque Matsuda miró por todos lados, no encontró a L. Pero de algún modo comprendió que no estuviera, pues nada más saberse que el verdadero Kira había muerto en sus brazos, muchos altos cargos acusaron a L de matarlo con sus propias manos por ser incapaz de dar pruebas que le delataran, y aunque los que ya conocían a L no creyeron ni una palabra, L no se defendió, por lo que Watari tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación y gracias a él dichas personas acabaron dándole las gracias a L por terminar con Kira. Según informó Watari: L tenía marcas de estrangulamiento y moratones en la cara, y aunque L insistió en que no se supiera, al final todo quedó en defensa propia para que Kira no le matara, aunque Matsuda estaba seguro, al 100% que L hubiera preferido morir en su lugar. El señor Yagami tampoco acusó a L, pues lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no habría sido capaz de matar a Light, incluso quiso llamarle para pedirle perdón, pero L nunca respondía. Matsuda llegó a preguntarse si seguiría vivo, pero sin poder evitarlo se lo imaginaba agachado en la esquina de alguna habitación, abrazándose las piernas para que nadie le viese llorar, pues había sentido el dolor de su corazón y por primera vez, había algo que entendía mejor que otros. L no era el único que faltaba, pues Misa se encontraba encerrada en una cárcel para mujeres, y allí estaría por muchos años, aun así, nadie la echaba en falta.

Durante la ceremonia, el padre de Light dijo unas palabras, todos bonitos recuerdos sobre su hijo, aunque al final acabó pidiendo perdón por lo que este se había convertido, y que tantas veces L había advertido que era. Matsuda también quiso hablar, y dejó a todos sorprendidos sobre cómo era Light, sobre su inteligencia y que seguramente había sido poseído por el demonio que tenía el cuaderno de muerte, el cual encontraron en el baño con el verdadero nombre de Light y una fecha lejana, y que seguramente tendría L. El siguiente fue Watari, quien en su nombre y en el de L ofrecía sus respetos a la familia y amigos, que lamentaban la pérdida y que guardarían con amor el recuerdo de Light. Poco tiempo después, entre llantos y lamentos, aquello quedó vacío y oscuro, con un cielo cubierto por las nubes.

Una persona se acercaba, esta iba completamente vestida de negro, un color que tan pocas veces había llevado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una postura incurvada para andar. Este caminó hasta encontrarse ante la tumba de Light Yagami y la observó dolorosamente.

-Hola, Light. –saludó L con voz cansada, con dolor en el corazón y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. –El otro día vino tu shinigami, Ryuk, a verme. –este coge aire y siente su corazón latirle con rapidez. –Me dijo que él no solía ayudar a los humanos, que para lo único que servíamos era para entretenerlos. Pero que sentía que debía de contarme tu sacrificio. –L hizo una pausa, recordando cómo el shinigami se había mostrado ante él en su habitación y cómo se había asustado al verle. –Me dijo... –coge aire y parpadea intentando no llorar. –me dijo que al final hiciste el trato del ojo para poder ver mi verdadero nombre y escribirlo en el cuaderno de muerte. –sin remedio, una lágrima cayó sobre la tierra húmeda. –que escribiste una fecha muy lejana y que de esa manera estaría a salvo. –L suelta aire, como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago, y piensa en lo duro que le está resultando aquello. –también me dijo que escribiste tu nombre, y seguido de este ponía que cuando Kira te poseyera este moriría. –L no entendió muy bien aquella parte, y lo cierto era que no le importó del todo. Entonces siente de nuevo el nudo en la garganta, pues todavía tenía las marcas de los dedos de Light alrededor de su cuello, y aunque fuera el recuerdo de Kira, también era el recuerdo de Light, y no quería que esas marcas se borraran por nada del mundo. –Entiendo que no quisieras contármelo, que tuvieras miedo de que te encerrara y de ese modo no pudieras ponerme a salvo, pero… estoy seguro que hubiera entrado en razón… -La vista de L se nubla por completo, pues sus ojos se llenaban últimamente de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, con el dorso de su brazo se raspa los ojos, sin ser capaz de mirar la tumba de Light –ni siquiera pude cumplir mi promesa. Ni siquiera puedo dejar de llorar. – Se le rompe la voz y cae al suelo de rodillas, de algún modo el cansancio de noches en vela y el sufrimiento de su corazón se apoderaron de él, y le hicieron querer quedarse allí, con su Light. – ¿Por qué….duele tanto? –L se lleva una mano a su corazón, el cual estaba dolorido pero completo, y sentía que merecía tenerlo partido, al igual que Light. -¿Por qué…te fuiste así? – Y sin poder evitarlo recordó lo que Light le había dicho antes de morir: Porque tú me hiciste cambiar… porque te quiero. Y siempre lo haré y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía cómo su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos, lo que le obligaba a apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

En aquél momento, una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su rostro, fría y tan dura que le hizo daño, y tras esta muchas la siguieron hasta dejar a L empapado, con el pelo goteando y la ropa pegada a su delgado cuerpo. Unos pasos se acercaban, pero a L no le importó quién era ni qué pensaría esta persona al verle así, ya nada le importaba, ni si quiera los muchos casos que le ofrecían a resolver, y aunque sabía que no podría estar así para siempre, al menos quería permitirse estar triste, quería permitirse ser lo más humano posible, como el amor de Light le había enseñado.

-Te dije que iba a llover. –una voz familiar sonó a su lado, una voz que reconocería bajo una tormenta como la que estaba cayendo en aquél preciso instante. Entonces L, con cuidado y miedo al mismo tiempo, giró la cabeza y sin poder creerlo, allí estaba: alto, delgado, con el pelo de lado y la ropa empapada, mirándolo tras unos ojos más marrones y puros que nunca.

-Light. –Y entonces, L comprendió las palabras de aquél shinigami; quien se encontraba bajo aquella tierra, era Kira.

FIN

Notas de la autora: Lo que al principio empezó como entretenimiento, luego se volvió algo que necesitaba contar, lo que realmente creía que pasaría si L y Light llegaran a amarse, cómo Light rechazaría a Kira e incluso sacrificaría su propia vida por L, nuestro querido L, quien pasa de ser frío e insensible a enamorarse del asesino de masas y le hace sentirse más humano que nunca. A todos vosotros, muchísimas gracias por leerme, dejadme vuestra opinión sobre este último capítulo, y como siempre espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Dedicado a mi hermana Yolanda, quien me acosaba con que publicara el siguiente capítulo y a mi mejor amiga Ana, quien me dio a conocer Death Note, sin ellas dos, nada de esto hubiera sido posible.


End file.
